Segundas oportunidades
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: Edward nunca volvió y Bella murió 4 años después. Un siglo más tarde, los Cullen encuentran a su reencarnación, creyendo que puede ser una nueva oportunidad para todos. Bella ha cambiado, no es la misma, y lo más importante: les recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic será sobre Bella y Edward. Les dejo el resumen.

**Summary: Edward nunca volvió después de dejar a Bella y cuatro años después ella muere. Un siglo después, los Cullen se encuentran con su reencarnación, sorprendiéndose y creyendo que puede ser una nueva oportunidad para todos. Bella ha cambiado, ya no es la misma, y lo más importante: les recuerda.**

Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes que saldrán más adelante.

Les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.

…...

Ya había pasado un siglo. Un tormentoso siglo desde que Edward dejara a Bella y 96 años desde que se enteraron de que la chica había muerto. Ninguno de los Cullen había vuelto a ser el mismo desde su salida de Forks y todo empeoró cuando la noticia de que Bella había muerto, les llegó a través de una visión de Alice.

Edward estaba totalmente destrozado. La decisión de dejar a Bella había sido la más difícil de toda su vida y aunque intentaba no pensar en ella, le era imposible. Cuando se enteró de su muerte, quedó devastado, solo cazaba si le era estrictamente necesario e incluso había dejado de tocar el piano, había perdido las ganas de seguir con su no-vida.

Carlisle y Esme seguían tristes por lo ocurrido, ya que ambos consideraban a Bella como una hija. Intentaban sacar a la familia de ese abismo de tristeza continua sin poder hacer nada, tan solo mirar como su familia ses desmoronaba.

Rosalie, a pesar de que nunca había apreciado a Bella, también sintió su pérdida y se hizo aun más fría de lo que ya era. Emmett por su parte prácticamente ni bromeaba ya que consideraba a Bella como una hermana pequeña.

Alice era una de las que más se culpaban. Encontró en Bella la hermana que nunca tuvo y se echaba la culpa por no haber visto con antelación la muerte de la chica y así, poder evitarlo. Jasper tenía varios problemas. Uno de ellos su poder. Sentía con más intensidad que los demás la tristeza, el dolor y la culpa, y si le sumamos que él se sentía culpable por lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que había ese suceso había desencadenado todo lo demás, era una de los que peor estaba.

Lo peor llegó cuando Carlisle regresó del hospital una noche y anunció que debían volver a Forks, puesto que allí era el único sitio donde había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nadie supiera quienes eran. Asi que al día siguiente hicieron la mudanza y se dirigieron a Forks con disgusto.

…...

-La casa sigue igual.- dijo Esme observándola con ojo crítico mientras Carlisle aparcaba- solo habrá que quitarle el polvo acumulado en todo este tiempo.

Al entrar a la casa, y detenerse en el vestíbulo, los recuerdos invadieron a todos de golpe. Bella entrando con Edward por primera vez, Rosalie enfadada, Alice abrazándola después de presentarse...

-Demasiados recuerdos.- pensó Alice con tristeza.

Edward observó a su hermana para después desviar la mirada. No soportaba siquiera el estar ahí, era demasiado...

-Vuestras habitaciones son las mismas.- comentó Esme- Id a cazar, dentro de unas horas tenéis que ir a la escuela y más vale prevenir.

…...

Los cinco Cullen se dirigieron en sus coches hacía la escuela. En el trayecto observaron que casi nada había cambiado, exceptuando los árboles que eran bastante más altos. Entraron al aparcamiento, atrayendo las miradas de varios curiosos que observaban los nuevos coches que habían llegado a la escuela.

Los Cullen suspiraron y salieron de sus respectivos coches para enfrentarse a la dura realidad. Estaban de nuevo en el instituto de Forks.

Se adentraron en la escuela y se dirigieron a recepción para que les entregaran sus horarios. Los cuchicheos a su alrededor no faltaron, tanto por que eran los nuevos, como su fascinante belleza.

Alice, Edward y Emmett se dirigieron a la clase de Historia mientras que Rosalie y Jasper iban a Biología. Alice se sentó entre Edward y Emmett en tercera fila, puesto que eran los únicos sitios libres que había, sin fijarse en los demás compañeros. El profesor de Historia entró haciendo que los murmullos de los alumnos se detuvieran de inmediato.

-Me llamó Charles Norton y la gran mayoría ya me conocéis, asi que sabréis que no suelo tener paciencia y que cualquiera que vaya a distraerse en mi clase, que se vaya ahora.- explicó mientras cogía una hoja donde estaban escritos los nombres de los alumnos. Levantó la vista y comenzó a decir los nombres para confirmar su asistencia. Cuando llegó al nombre de los Cullen se detuvo un momento, puesto que eran nuevos y no les conocía, para después continuar leyendo. Un par de minutos dijo el último nombre de la lista.

-Isabella Summers.- dijo con monotonía.

-Presente- contestó una voz dulce al final de la clase mientras alzaba la mano.

Los tres Cullen se giraron de repente al escuchar el nombre y oír esa voz. Y la vieron. Era imposible, pero allí estaba. Era Bella.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tantos.

**YondaimeLuminati**: sabes que vas a leerlo igual asi que xD. Además, no será igual que la peli.

**Sabi07**: Me alegro de que te gustara. Generalmente actualizo entre dos o tres días y como máximo una semana. Si me tardo algo más es porque me ha surgido algo, si es así, avisaré.

**CullenSwan**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Si, es cierto que hay muchas versiones de LN pero esta es diferente al resto.

**Dahe-Li**: Jaja, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante los próximos capítulos.

**Ashly Cullen**: O.O Muchas gracias por haber elegido mi historia para dejar tu review. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Espero que me acompañes a lo largo de la historia jaja.

**Flexer**: Gracias por tu comentario ^^. Bella será distinta de como la conocemos, pero tampoco tanto como para que sea algo muy drástico.

**Dreamer1996:** Me alegro de que te encantara. Espero que te guste esta continuación.

**Gene**: Nunca hubiera definido mi fic como impactante, pero muchas gracias jaja.

**Darky1995**: Gracias por tu review. Estoy contenta de que te gustara.^^

**Rauqel**: Si, es cortito porque era como un prólogo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Me alegro de que lo encuentres interesante, gracias por tu comentario.

**Nat-06**: jaja, me alegro de que te encantara. Espero que te gusten el resto de los capítulos.

**Isa-21**: Gracias a ti por dejar un review, de verdad.

**Merry**: Bueno, han pasado 4 días desde que puse el primer capítulo. Pensaba poner este mucho antes, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada.

**Btvs22**: Yo también adoro Buffy Cazavampiros, y sí, pensé en Buffy al ponerle el nuevo apellido a Bella jeje.

A todos los que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas, ¡muchas gracias!

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**Bella POV**

Ring-Ring

Tanteé mi mesita de noche en busca de mi despertador que no dejaba de sonar. Cuando lo encontré intenté apagarlo, cosa que solo conseguí cuando lo lancé contra la pared. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y luego bufé al recordar que tenía que levantarme para ir al instituto. Me levanté con pesadez, arrastrando los pies mientras bajaba a la cocina con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño. Cuando llegué me senté en mi sitio de siempre mientras observaba a mis padres con el ceño fruncido.

Richard y Amy Summers. Su padre no se parecía en casi nada a ella excepto en los ojos, iguales a los de ella. Tenía el pelo castaño, casi rubio, era bastante alto y algo de barriga cervecera, como decía su madre. Amy por el contrario era morena, igual que yo, pálida, con ojos azules oscuro y un cuerpo que daría envidia a cualquier mujer.

Bufé de nuevo al mirar a sus padres. Les quería mucho pero odiaba cuando se comportaban como si fueran dos recién casados. Todo el día haciendo y diciendo cosas cursis, como un par de adolescentes hormonales.

-¡Buenos días, eh!- saludé al ver que ninguno de los dos había notado mi presencia.

-Buenos días, cariño- saludó mi madre mientras me colocaba el desayuno en la mesa- ¿Lista para el primer día de clase?

-Claro- dije mientras cogía una tostada. Mentía. Me había levantado con un mal presentimiento, y mis malos presentimientos tendían a cumplirse.- Gracias, Ley de Murphy- pensé irónicamente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al instituto?- preguntó mi padre tan servicial como siempre.

-Tranquilo papá. Las chicas pasaran por mi en...- miré el reloj de la cocina un momento.- ¡quince minutos!

Salí corriendo de la cocina para subir de nuevo a mi habitación y entrar en el baño para lavarme los dientes, mientras pensaba en la ropa que iba a ponerme. Segundos después me dirigí al armario y lo abrí. Cogí un pantalón largo vaquero y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul un poco ceñida al cuerpo. Me coloqué la ropa rápidamente para después coger mi mochila que colgaba de una silla. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta justo para ver como un coche negro descapotable se detenía frente a mi casa. Me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí al coche.

-Hola chicas.- saludé cuando me monté.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- me preguntó Elizabeth mientras arrancaba el coche y se dirigía al instituto.

-Cuanto tiempo Bella.- saludó Darla desde ella siento del copiloto mirándome.

Enarqué una ceja y solté una pequeña risa.

-Darla, nos vimos ayer.- le contesté haciéndole una pequeña burla.- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?.

Ella solo se rió. Elizabeth Stuart y Darla Dawson. Mis mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre hemos estado juntas, en las buenas y en las malas. A pesar de que nuestro carácter sea tan diferente. Elizabeth era pelirroja, si, pelirroja y natural, lo cual le combinaba con unos preciosos ojos verdes, y que tuviera el cuerpo de una modela contribuía a que todos los chicos del instituto estén locos por ella. Es la chica más atrevida que he conocido en toda mi vida, no se corta ante anda y le da igual lo que piensen de ella. Darla era todo lo contrario a Eli, según ella no era el tipo de chica que gustaba a los chicos por el simple hecho de no estar muy delgada, pero nosotras la queríamos tal y como era. Tenía un pelo rubio precioso, ondulado, y ojos grises. Era la más tímida de las tres, solo cuando está con nosotras se suelta un poco. Yo, digamos que soy el término medio del grupo. Soy algo atrevida, pero no tanto como Eli, y a la vez un poco tímida, aunque no como Darla. Yo solía bromear diciendo que cualquier día nos llamaría un tipo llamado Charlie para formar parte de su agencia de ángeles por ser una pelirroja, una morena y otra rubia.

En cuanto llegamos al instituto y me bajé del coche, la sensación de que iba a suceder algo malo se acrecentó.

-¿Te ocurre algo Bella?- preguntó preocupada Darla al notar mi suspiro.

Negué levemente con la cabeza para que dejara de preocuparse y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Solo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.- le contesté.

-Quizás es porque nuestro tutor de este año puede ser el profesor de historia.- bromeó Eli.

-Dios nos libre de eso.- murmuré.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la recepción para que nos dieran nuestro horario escuchamos a algunos alumnos comentar que este año entraban varios alumnos nuevos al instituto, cosa que nos extrañó porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio viene a vivir a Forks?

-Oh, genial.- mascullé al mirar el horario. Lo que me faltaba para que el día fuera redondo, tener historia a primera hora con el profesor más odiado del instituto.

-Será mejor que vayamos rápido si queremos coger los asientos del final.- nos apresuró Eli a Darla y a mi. Ella odiaba tanto como yo la asignatura, sin embargo Darla la adoraba, y el profesor a ella. No me extrañaba la verdad, es la única que saca sobresalientes en su clase.

Cuando llegamos a la clase apenas había un par de alumnos en ella, sentados en las filas de en medio. Me apresuré a ir hasta el final y sentarme.

-Bueno, ¿este fin de semana que vamos ha hacer?- nos preguntó Darla mientras dejaba su mochila al lado de su mesa.

-Tenemos que ir al cine.- contestó Elizabeth rápidamente.- No hemos ido en todo el verano.

-Cada vez que te decíamos de ir no querías.- le reproché.

-Ya, pero es que... - Eli se calló al ver como el resto de los alumnos comenzaban a entrar seguidos del profesor y automáticamente desconecté de todo. No tenía ganas de escuchar al profesor el primer día. No escuché la típica charla que daba siempre. Solo reaccioné cuando mencionó mi nombre mientras pasaba lista.

-Presente.- contesté mientras alzaba la mano para que el profesor viera donde estaba.

Tres cabeza voltearon bruscamente hacia mí. Los miré por un momento para luego tragar saliva.

-¡Oh, mierda!- fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo el martes o el miércoles, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**Gracias.**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, las contestaciones a cada uno estarán debajo del capítulo. **

**Todo esto pertenece a S.M. Si me perteneciera a mi, Edward nunca habría dejado a Bella en Luna Nueva y Jasper sería todo mio xD.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. Besos.**

Los Cullen volvieron a mirar hacia delante cuando el profesor comenzó a dar la clase. Una notita se posó en la mesa de Alice. La morena la cogió y la abrió.

-_Alice, ¿cómo no viste venir esto?_- Alice reconoció la letra de Edward en la nota. Le miró fijamente sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-_No lo se, Edward. Es obvio que no esperaba encontrarla aquí. ¡Ha pasado más de un siglo!- _exclamó en la mente del vampiro como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.- _Dejé de observar su futuro cuando nos fuimos de Forks porque tu me lo pediste. Para mi también es una sorpresa. Sigue tal y como la recordabamos.  
_

_-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?-_ escribió él de nuevo.-_ Obviamente es humana, asi que debería estar..._

_-Lo se.- _murmuró ella su mente.

-_Hey, si estáis hablando de ella, esperad a que estemos todos.-_ Alice y Edward reconocieron la letra de Emmett en la nueva nota. Ambos asintieron después de haberla leído e intentaron concentrarse en la clase fallando estrepitosamente puesto que sus mentes viajaban siempre hacia la chica sentada al final de la clase. Una hora después el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase. Los alumnos salieron rápidamente, ansiosos por perder de vista al profesor. Los Cullen pudieron observar como Bella y dos chicas que la acompañaban se perdían entre el gentío que ahora había por los pasillos.

-Tenemos que buscar a Jazz y a Rosalie.- apremió Alice mientras comenzaba a buscarlos con la vista.- ¡Allí están!

Se acercó rápidamente, pero con paso humano, hacia ellos seguida de Edward y de Emmett.

-¿Cómo te fue la clase Alice?- preguntó Jasper rodeando la cintura de la chica con uno de sus brazos y dándole un breve beso.

-Llena de sorpresas.- contestó Emmett sin dar tiempo a Alice a responder, mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

Rosalie puso cara de no saber que iba la cosa mientras que Jasper fruncía el ceño.

-De acuerdo, que pasa.- dijo seriamente Jasper.- Noto confusión, tristeza, sorpresa y algo de culpabilidad.

Los tres Cullen que habían estado en la clase de historia no sabían que responder mientras se miraban entre ellos.

-Bella.- murmuró Edward tan bajo que hasta a ellos les costó oírlo.- Es Bella, está aquí.

Rosalie soltó un pequeña carcajada. Obviamente no se lo creía.

-No digas tonterías, Edward.- dijo ella mientras movía ligeramente su cabello.- Es imposible. Murió hace 96 años, supéralo.

-Rose, Edward no está bromeando.- le aclaró Emmett a su esposa.- Era ella, estoy seguro.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguar si es nuestra Bella.- dijo Alice emocionada mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos.- Se como podríamos averiguarlo, aunque quizás no funcione. Su futuro no está claro, cambia continuamente.

Edward solo veía imágenes borrosas en la mente de Alice, como si fueran un pequeño torbellino de colores de tantos cambios que había.

-Pues vamos allá.- respondió Emmett igual de emocionado que la pelinegra.

…...

-Definitivamente lo odio.- murmuró Elizabeth mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Darla rodó los ojos exasperada mientras Bella asentía estando de acuerdo con la pelirroja.- Primer día de clase, y ya nos ha mandado deberes.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.- dijo Darla mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Eso es porque a ti te encanta estudiar.- dijeron Elizabeth y Bella a la vez sin poder creérselo todavía.

Darla solo sonrió mientras comenzaba a comerse una de las manzanas que habían cogido. Miró a su alrededor viendo las mismas caras de todos los años.

-Chicas, mirad quienes vienen por allí.- avisó divertida Darla mientras señalaba con la cabeza a dos chicos que se acercaban a ellas con paso seguro.

-Oh no, otra vez no.- murmuró Bella mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos como si así pudiera escabullirse de todo el mundo.

-¿Es que no se cansan nunca?- musitó Elizabeth. Fulminó con la mirada a Darla que se reía de ellas.-No es gracioso.

-Desde mi punto de vista si que lo es. Oh, hola Clark, Ryan.- saludó Darla a los dos chicos cuando por fin llegaron hasta su mesa.

-Darla.- saludó Ryan mientras Clark solo sonrió de medio lado en respuesta.-¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?

-Bastante bien, pero creo que no habéis venido a hablar conmigo.- respondió algo divertida por la situación.

Ryan rió y miró a Bella.

-¿Y tu verano Bella?- preguntó.

-Bien.- respondió secamente con la esperanza de que ambos chicos se fueran enseguida.

-¿Quieres algo Clark?- preguntó Elizabeth intentando parecer amable, al ver que la miraba fijamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

-Solo saber que tal estás y si quieres salir conmigo.- respondió el chico como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-Estoy bien, y no, no voy a salir contigo.- respondió con algo de brusquedad.

-Chicos, tenemos cosas de las que hablar, ¿podéis volver otro día?- intervino Darla. Le divertía la situación pero no quería que corriera la sangre.

Ambos asintieron mientras se alejaban. Bella y Elizabeth suspiraron tranquilas y vieron como Darla seguía sonriendo.

-Quita esa sonrisa de la cara rubia.- dijo Bella.

-Oh, venga, ¿por qué no les dais una oportunidad? Son buenos chicos.- explicó Darla.

Bella y Eli se miraron. A veces Darla podía ser tan ingenua. Elizabeth carraspeó y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-Cielo, ellos son de los chicos más guapos del instituto, lo sabemos. Sabemos que Ryan, rubio, ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto, capitán del equipo de fútbol, y loquito por nuestra querida Bella, está para comerse, al igual que sabemos que Clark, moreno, ojos grises, serio y con una sonrisa arrogante que hace hiperventilar a la mayoría de las chicas y, desgraciadamente loco por mi, se le considera un Dios andante en este instituto...

-¿Hay un pero, verdad?- cuestionó Darla mientras Bella asentía.

-El pero está en que solo quieren una cosa, cariño.- aclaró Bella.- Meterse en nuestros pantalones, o falda en el que caso de Eli. Mira, hace dos años Ryan estaba colado por Nicky y el año pasado por Lyra. ¿Sabes cuando dejó de estar loquito por ellas? Después de acostarse con ellas. Clark es igual que él. Odiamos a ese tipo de chicos que solo juegan con las chicas y luego pisotean su corazón como si éste no sirviera para nada.

-¿Por qué no me había acordado de eso?- se preguntó a si misma Darla enfadada.

-Por que eres demasiado dulce para pensar en lo peor de la gente.- le aclaró Eli con una sonrisa.- Pero nosotras te queremos así.

-Aun así, debería...- se detuvo a mitad de la frase porque una voz la interrumpió.

-Disculpad, ¿podemos pediros un favor?- preguntó detrás de Bella una voz que sonaba a campanillas.

Bella se dio la vuelta en su asiento y tuvo que concentrarse para no abrir los ojos sorprendida. Alice y Edward Cullen estaban justo frente a ella.

-Claro, dime.- contestó servicial Darla mientras sonreía.

-Yo soy Alice Cullen y este es mi hermano, Edward Cullen.- se presentó Alice.- Nos preguntábamos si podíais enseñarnos la escuela un poco.

Por su parte Bella no dejaba de mirar fijamente con cara seria a Edward el cual le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear siquiera. Quería apartar la mirada, quería alejarse de allí, quería...

-Bella, ¡Bella!... ¡Isabella!- exclamó Elizabeth al ver que la chica no le hacía caso.

Bella dio un pequeño bote y se volvió hacia Elizabeth interrogante.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotras a enseñarles la escuela?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con Darla. Bella asintió con algo de inseguridad. Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia las puertas de la cafetería para dirigirse al pasillo, seguida del resto.

-Yo soy Elizabeth Stuart.- se presentó la pelirroja.

-Darla Dawson.- continuó la rubia.

-Isabella Summers.- dijo Bella mientras se detenía cerca de una de las aulas.- Esta es la clase de Inglés, y aquella de allí- señaló una clase que estaba casi al final del pasillo- es la de Matemáticas. No es difícil de recordar, así que no creo que lo olvidéis.- dijo con algo de ironía.

-El pabellón B, que es este, el A y el C están conectados por el pasillo que está allí al fondo. En el pabellón A está el gimnasio y los vestuarios. Aquí en el B está la cafetería, la clase de Inglés, Matemáticas, y Lengua. En el C están la clase de Historia, Biología y Geografía. Fuera está el pabellón D, que no está conectado a los demás. Es donde están los despachos de los profesores y el director, así como secretaria.- explicó Darla mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del pabellón C.

-Muchas gracias por el tour.- rió Alice.- Ya nos veremos en algunas clases, adiós.

Alice arrastró lejos de allí a Edward perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos.

-Son muy amables.- dijo Darla.

Bella rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la clase de Geografía. Ese día sería muy largo.

…...

-Bella, ¿te falta mucho?- preguntó Eli cerrando su taquilla y colgándose su mochila al hombro.

-No, tranquila. Solo me faltan guardar un par de libros y coger una cosa. Podéis esperarme en el aparcamiento, no tardaré.- prometió mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-De acuerdo, no tardes.- Eli cogió a Darla por el brazo y desapareció camino al aparcamiento.

Bella suspiró mientras guardaba el libro de Matemáticas. Notó unas miradas sobre ella y miró hacía su derecha. Allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraban los Cullen observándola atentamente. La gente se había ido ya así que no quedaba nadie en el pasillo, salvo ellos. Bella volvió la mirada hacia su taquilla.

-No pensé que volvería a veros.- susurró al cabo de unos momentos sabiendo que ellos podían oírla.

Cerró su taquilla, se colgó su mochila al hombro y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-No os acerquéis a mi.- dijo esta vez en voz alta para después alejarse de ellos.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será aun mejor jaja.**

**Loreandcayovolturi: Justo cuando leí tu review acababa de colgar el segundo capítulo jaja. Me alegro de que te gustara. Gracias por comentar.**

**EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON: me encanta que te encante mi historia jeje. Gracias por comentar.**

**Elsa92: Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**YondaimeLuminati: ¬¬ a ti todo te parece soso xD. Grax por comentar jaja.**

**Flexer: Me alegro de que te gustara. Si, a mi también se me hizo raro escribir sobre los nuevos padres de Bella, porque como estamos acostumbrados a Charlie y Reneé pues... jeje. Gracias por comentar^^.**

**Shana: jaja, me alegro de que te guste y espero que siga así jeje. Gracias.**

**Darky1995: jaja, no es la primera vez que me dicen que no lo deje con tanta intriga. Te prometo que no lo hago con esa intención *pone cara de inocente*. Haber si he acertado con alguna de las ideas que te pasaron por la mente jaja.**

**Lau Aliice Cullen M: Gracias por tu comentario. Generalmente suelo actualizar más pronto, pero esta vez no pude. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena ^^.**

**Corazón De Piedra Verde: Me alegro de que te parezca prometedora la idea. Espero que siga así a lo largo del fic xD. Gracias.**

**Emma Isabella De Cullen: Me alegro xD. Gracias por tu review.**

**Ashly cullen: no sabes cuanto me alegro de leer tu review, eso de saber que te segirán hasta el final siempre es alentador^^. Gracias!**

**Bueno, cualquier duda o lo que sea mandame un mensaje, ¿vale? Besos.**

**Yuuki-chan 18**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Lo primero, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero el ordenador de mi hermano está roto. El mío me lo están poniendo de nuevo por lo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar a partir de ahora, creo.

Bueno como siempre las contestaciones a los reviews estarán debajo del capítulo. Espero que os guste y se aclaren algunas dudas. Cualquier cosa sobre el capítulo, no dudéis en preguntarme.

….

Los Cullen se dirigieron a sus coches cabizbajos mientras veían a lo lejos el coche de Elizabeth alejarse a toda velocidad de allí. Alice y Jasper se montaron en el coche de Edward mientras que Emmett y Rosalie iban en el todoterreno. El camino hacia la casa se les hizo eterno por el silencio que invadía ambos coches, añadiéndole que Edward estaba conduciendo más lento de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron, aparcaron los coches en el garaje y entraron al salón. Esme y Carlisle, que no tenía que ir a trabajar ese día, hablaban sobre cosas triviales. Ambos se callaron cuando les vieron entrar.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Esme con una sonrisa enorme.- ¿Qué tal el primer día?

El silencio inundó la sala mientras Edward y Alice agachaban la cabeza.

-¿Qué has pasado?- preguntó con preocupación Carlisle.

-Nos hemos… eh… no hay una manera sencilla de decirlo.- murmuró Jasper mientras intentaba aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-Hemos visto a alguien idéntico a Bella.- soltó Rosalie de golpe.

-¿¡Qué?- exclamó Carlisle.- Es imposible.

-Era ella.- susurró cabizbajo Edward mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.- Además, nos recuerda.

-Edward, no sabemos si eso es…- comenzó Alice.

-¿Y cómo explicas lo que pasó en el pasillo?- preguntó levantándose de golpe.- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que dijo? "No pensé que volvería a veros. No os acerquéis a mí".

-Solo puede haber una manera de que ella nos recuerde- dijo Carlisle- y es que ella…

-Era humana.- le cortó Edward.- Estoy seguro.

-Hay que averiguar como es que está aquí, y como nos recuerda.- dijo Jasper.

-Alice, ¿no ves nada?- preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No. Su futuro cambia constantemente. Es como si… como si supiera como evadir mi poder.- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse.

-Parece que solo vamos a poder preguntárselo.- aclaró Emmett.

-No va a ser fácil.- susurró Edward abatido.

-Encontraremos la manera hijo.- dijo Esme con seguridad.

…..

Bella salió lo más rápidamente que pudo del colegio y se dirigió al aparcamiento donde la esperaban sus amigas. Se subió en la parte de atrás del coche de Elizabeth y se abrochó el cinturón. Mientras Eli arrancaba su coche vio como los Cullen se dirigían a los suyos.

-Vámonos Eli, tengo ganas de llegar a casa.- dijo Bella mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, permitiendo relajarse un momento.

Eli salió de allí a toda velocidad. Esquivaba con habilidad a los demás coches que se cruzaban en su camino. Darla prácticamente tenía los dedos clavados en el asiento.

-Eli, estoy segura de que Bella quiere llegar pronto a casa, pero seguramente querrá llegar viva.- dijo la rubia en un intento de que su amiga disminuyera la velocidad.

-Pero si ya hemos llegado.- se defendió Eli deteniendo el coche enfrente de la casa de Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos, se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un par de besos en las mejillas a cada una. Cogió su mochila y se bajó del coche.

-Mañana a la misma hora, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bella para asegurarse.

-Sí.- respondió Eli.- Pitaré cuando llegué. Hasta mañana Bella.

-Adiós.- se despidió Darla.

Bella observó como el coche de su amiga desaparecía por una de las calles del pueblo y se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa. Sacó su llave y entró. Se extrañó de que no hubiese nadie, generalmente su madre estaba en casa a esa hora. Dejó su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Cuando fue a la nevera, se encontró una nota de su madre pegada en ella.

"_Bella cariño, tuve que salir ha hacer unas compras. Estaré allí antes de la hora de la cena. Te quiere, mamá. PD: no hagas la cena, la haré yo cuando llegué"_

Bella se encogió de hombros y abrió la nevera para coger una pieza de fruta. Cogió un melocotón y comenzó a comerlo con deleite. Definitivamente adoraba los melocotones. Cuando terminó, volvió al salón para recoger su mochila y subir a su cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta. Soltó su mochila en la cama y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos en señal de frustración. Un suspiro salió de su boca para después abrir el segundo cajón de su escritorio. Sacó un libro pequeño, de color verde oscuro y con los bordes plateados. Un diario. Sus padres se lo habían regalado cuando tenía seis años. Lo abrió por la primera página. La fecha era de diez años atrás, cuando ella tenía siete años. Comenzó a leer en silencio.

"**Querido Diario: Me llamo Isabella Summers y tengo siete años, pero llámame solo Bella. Papá y mamá te regalaron a mí ****el año pasado pero no tenía nada que contar hasta hoy. Tuve un sueño muy raro, ¿sabes? Estaba yo, pero con ocho años, con una mujer que se llamaba Reneé creo, aunque yo la llamaba mamá pero no se porque si yo ya tengo una. Y vivíamos en… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Phoenix! vivíamos en Phoenix. Y luego desperté. ¿Qué raro no?"**

Bella siguió pasando hojas. Todas las fechas siguientes eran de cuando ella tenía siete y ocho años, en las que seguía escribiendo sobre ese sueño. A veces algo cambiaba y lo apuntaba. Pasó otra hoja y se encontró con una fecha de cuando ella tenía doce años. Durante los cuatro años que dejó de escribir fue porque los sueños habían parado. Bella leyó detenidamente esa página.

"**Querido Diario: hace cuatro años que no escribo. Fue porque dejé de tener ese sueño, ¿recuerdas? Pues ahora he tenido otro, y es diferente. Me veo con doce años, viniendo a Forks en verano, visitando a un tal Charlie, que al parecer era el jefe de policía puesto que conducía un coche patrulla… Eso es todo, no tiene nada interesante, pero tenía que escribirlo"**

Bella solo recordaba haber tenido ese sueño una vez. La siguiente hoja tenía fecha del día en que ella había cumplido los catorce años.

"**Querido Diario: la razón por la que escribo de nuevo ya la sabes. He vuelto a tener sueños raros. Me veo con diez y siete años yendo a vivir a Forks, por Reneé, creo que se llamaba así, se había casado con un tal Phil. A partir de hay todo se pone borroso y confuso. A veces no veo nada y solo oigo cosas, murmullos o algunas pequeñas frases. Cuando me despierto tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible. Estoy empezando a asustarme…"**

Por suerte, Bella solo había tenido esos sueños un par de meses más, tal y como confirmaban las fechas del diario. Y llegó por fin a la más importante. La fecha de su cumpleaños número diez y siete. Ese día todo había cambiado.

"**Querido Diario: … Los sueños que tenía se han vuelto nítidos y claros. Soy consciente de todo. Todo llegó de golpe a mi mente, invadiendo mi cabeza con fuerza y miles de imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos como si viera una película. Yo yendo a vivir a Forks, el primer día de instituto, Edward Cullen mirándome con odio, él salvándome de la furgoneta, salvándome de nuevo en Seattle, la conversación sobre lo que él era, el prado, conociendo a su familia, el partido, James, el estudio de Ballet, el baile, mi cumpleaños número diez y ocho, Jasper intentando matarme, Edward diciéndome que no me amaba. el abandono de los Cullen, y mi muerte. ¿Y sabes qué? Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. No son sueños, sino recuerdos."**

…

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Aquí os dejo las contestaciones a vuestros comentarios.

**Flexer: ****Si, definitivamente Edward sufrirá, aunque no solo él. Claramente no va a ser todo un camino de rosas. Gracias por comentar.**

**Maru M. Cullen: Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Y siento haber tardado tanto el colgar este capítulo, pero ya dije la razón jaja. Gracias.**

**Yadi Nind: jaja, me gusta el que te hayas enganchado a mi historia y que hayas dejado un comentario. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.**

**darky1995: ¡hola! me gusta dejarte con intriga jaja, vivo para ello xD. Sobre lo que pasará con Bella y Edward, ya lo verás jaja. Y no, no te quiero matar de la intriga. Si te mato, ¿quién me dejaría comentarios? Aunque por si acaso dime las flores que te gustan, digo para tu funeral y eso… Nah! es broma xD.**

**chica vampiro 92: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Espero que este también lo haya hecho y no te haya decepcionado.**

**isa-21: O.O me alegraste cuando leí que habías dicho que escribía bien. Y si, como has podido comprobar en este capítulo, les recuerda.**

**Lien-Cullen-Potter: definitivamente tu review me impactó, y mucho. ¿Cómo una obra de arte? O.O ¡GRACIAS! Y no, no quiero dejar huérfano a tu bebé jaja. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, cuídate tu también, besos.**

**Elle Cullen '.D: Pues bienvenida, espero te que te quede por aquí mucho tiempo xD. Y esta vez siento no haber actualizado tan pronto.**

**annie: gracias, y tranquila, que no pienso abandonar la historia, los capítulos los publicaré seguro jeje. **

**LunaS Purple: Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado las dudas. Además, ¿quién no estaría enfada con ellos después de lo que hicieron? besos.**

**yasmis-cullen: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Muchas dudas que los Cullen tienen se resolverán más adelante.**

**YondaimeLuminati: el que tu digas que no es soso, es para saltar de alegría xD. Y ya verás cuando haga uno largo de verdad xD**

**.Hale: Eso pensé. Siempre había leído fics en los que Edward no vuelve y ella es vampiro o algo así, y yo me dije y si es humana y les recuerda? xD**

**Sobre lo del carácter de Bella, he querido cambiarlo porque me parecería raro mantenerla con el mismo carácter que tenía después de todo lo que ha pasado. Gracias por tu comentario^^**

**LOQUIBELL: Hola!. Espero que se te hayan aclarado las dudas, si tienes algunas más pregúntame, vale? Besos.**

**Cullen Lorena: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este también lo haya hecho.**

**Elsa92: Me alegro mucho^^ Gracias. **

**Bueno, lo de siempre, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. No me esperaba tantos n_n. Espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas que algunos tenían.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere traducirlo que me diga, no me gustaría encontrarme por ahí una traducción no autorizada. Y si alguien ve este fic en algún otro foro, por favor que me avise ^^.

Como siempre las contestaciones a cada review estarán debajo del capítulo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Besos.

…..

-Bella cariño, ya he llegado.- escuchó la chica desde su habitación.

Bella miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve de la noche. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde? Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre, que ya había comenzado a preparar la cena.

-Hola mamá.- saludó ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para observarla.

-¿Qué tal el primer día cariño?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

-Ha sido un día muy largo.- respondió ella pensativa.

-Cariño,-se dio la vuelta para sonreír a su hija.- dices eso todos los años.

-Ya, aunque por razones distintas a esta vez.- pensó irónicamente.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a su madre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?- preguntó mientras se levantaba para ver en que podía ayudar.

-Tranquila, ve a ver la televisión o a tu cuarto. Cuando esté la cena te avisaré.

La chica asintió y salió de la cocina cundo oyó de nuevo a su madre.

-Por cierto, tu padre hoy no viene a cenar. Tiene que quedarse en la oficina.- explicó mientras cortaba unos trozos de carne.

Bella no contestó y se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama. Había sido el peor día de su vida, y con diferencia. Aunque estaba segura de que al día siguiente las cosas empeorarían. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a los Cullen? Sobretodo después de lo que les dijo en el pasillo de la escuela. Ahora seguro que sabían que les recordaba. Y por si fuera poco, Darla y Elizabeth se darían cuenta de que estaba rara y querrían que les explicara el porque, cosa que no podía hacer, porque ¿qué se le dice a tus dos mejores amigas cuando recuerdas toda tu vida anterior y que los causantes del mayor sufrimiento en esa vida son los Cullen? Elizabeth seguramente llamaría a un psiquiatra mientras que Darla insistiría en que se quedara en casa hasta que se pasara el ataque de locura. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que algún día iba tener que contarles todo.

Bella suspiró, se dio la vuelta mirando al techo y lanzó uno de los cojines de su cama contra la pared en señal de frustración. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

…

Bella se despertó cuando la luz entró por su ventana. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró hacia su mesilla. Se había olvidado comprar un despertador nuevo. Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha para despejarse la cabeza. Cuando salió ya vestida y con el pelo seco, bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Sus padres estaban desayunando tranquilamente, en un inusual silencio nada propio de ellos, lo que extraño a Bella.

-Buenos días, ¿es que se ha muerto alguien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y les miraba fijamente.

-Hola cariño.- contestó su madre levantando la mirada dejando ver unas ojeras enormes.- Tranquila. Por una vez que desayunemos en silencio no va a pasar nada.

-Tu madre tiene razón.- dijo su padre.- Ahora desayuna o llegarás tarde al instituto.

Bella frunció el ceño pero aun así asintió. Comenzó a desayunar con tranquilidad hasta que vio el reloj. Solo quedaban cinco minutos para que las chicas llegaran. ¿Por qué siempre se le hacía tan tarde? Se levantó y subió a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y coger su mochila. Oyó como alguien pitaba afuera de la casa y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Adiós.- se despidió Bella mientras salía de la casa. Se dirigió al coche de Eli y se montó.

-Buenos días chicas.- saludó mientras dejaba la mochila a su lado.

-Hola.- respondieron las dos a la vez.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio y en diez minutos ya habían llegado.

-Por cierto chicas, ¿habéis hecho al redacción de historia?- preguntó Darla con emoción mientras se bajaba del coche.- Me encantó escribir sobre la guerra de la Independencia y…

Darla se cayó cuando vio las caras horrorizadas de Bella y Elizabeth.

-¿Estás diciendo que ya has hecho la redacción?- preguntó Bella incrédula.

-Si bueno, es que no tenía nada que hacer y me aburría.- respondió Darla como si fuera lo más normal.

-Cielo, ayer era jueves y la redacción era para el jueves que viene.- explicó Eli a su amiga.- A veces pienso que si por ti fuera, también vendrías al instituto en verano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste estudiar?- preguntó un poco enfurruñada mientras se dirigían a la clase de Matemáticas.

Elizabeth pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella y fingió que lloraba.

-La hemos perdido para siempre Bella.- sollozó haciéndose la melodramática.

-Si, ya no tiene remedio.- abrazó a Eli siguiéndole el juego.

-Vale, ya basta.- dijo Darla cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolas con la mirada.

-Alguien necesita un abrazo.- dijo Bella sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Eli.

Entre las dos la apachurraron en un abrazo de oso y Darla sonrió.

-Te queremos tal y como eres.- dijo Elizabeth mientras entraba en la clase y se dirigía hacia el final.

-Aunque seas una loca de los estudios.- añadió Bella sentándose en medio de las dos chicas.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a entrar a pesar de que aun faltaban diez minutos para comenzar la clase. Las tres chicas se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre lo que harían ese fin de semana. Estaban tan metidas en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que Alice Cullen estaba frente a ellas.

-¿Bella?- llamó insegura la chica. Bella levantó de golpe la mirada y vio que Alice retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Alice nerviosa? Eso era nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó sin saber que decir.

-Puedo… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo rápidamente. El no saber lo que Bella iba a contestar la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Eran en momentos como ese en los que agradecías tener a Jasper a tu lado.

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupada.- respondió inmediatamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, aunque sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Si no estás haciendo nada Bella.- dijo confusa Darla.

Bella bufó y se levantó de la mesa.

-Ten amigas para esto.- murmuró mientras salía de la clase con Alice detrás de ella.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared enfrente de la clase.

-¿De qué querías hablar Alice?- preguntó seriamente.

-Así que es cierto. Nos recuerdas.- dijo Alice apenada.

-Creía que eso había quedado claro ayer.- respondió Bella.

Alice se quedó callada con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- volvió a preguntar Bella impaciente.- La clase está apunto de empezar y tengo que entrar.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos recuerdes?- dijo Alice sin poder creérselo aún.- Eres humana, no deberías…

-Pero lo hago, aunque no me guste.- respondió la chica cortando a Alice.

-Bella, no queríamos irnos pero Edward… - intentó explicar Alice.

-¡Oh si! Edward.- dijo Bella irónicamente.- Tranquila, recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente. Sobretodo la parte en al que me dijo que no me amaba y que sería como si nunca hubiera existido. Déjame decirte que falló estrepitosamente en eso último.

El timbre sonó y Bella vio como la profesora de matemáticas se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo. Bella se dirigió hacia la clase cuando escuchó una vez más a Alice.

-¿Aún le amas?- preguntó seriamente sin rastro de titubeo.

Bella prácticamente pudo escuchar las palabras de Edward a través de la boca de Alice. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Crees que se puede amar a alguien que te rompió el corazón?- respondió antes de irse a su clase.

…..

Se que es cortito pero espero que os haya gustado.

**Cullen Lorena: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado. Bella es la misma persona y a la vez no. Me refiero de que tiene los recuerdos de su vida anterior y los de la actual. O sea es como si fuera dos personas en una.

**LOQUIBELL: **jaja gracias. Yo también soy 100% team E/B pero si, te tocará sufrir. A mi me encantaría que todo fuera de rositas, pero no, no puede ser xD.

**Marce Masen: **Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste. Sobre tu pregunta de si sigue amando a Edward, creo que quedó un poco claro al final de este capítulo. Lo de si queda algo… ya lo verás jaja. De verdad, me alegro mucho de que te guste. Hasta la próxima.

**Merry: **Gracias por comentar. Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar xD.

**Diyola: **hola! Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos no te preocupes. Es solo que hay días que la inspiración está a diez, que no suele ser últimamente, y otros que esta algo más bajo. Pero intentaré hacerlos más largos, lo prometo.

**Lien-Cullen-Potter: **Me alegro de que te haya encantado! Siento que haya sido tan corto pero los haré más largos. ¿Desde el hospital infantil? O.O te lo agradezco. Cuídate tu también, besos!

**Mini-cat: **gracias por comentar. Espero que te sigan gustando el resto de capítulos y te siga pareciendo original jeje. Besos!

**Flexer: **Pues si, lo soñaba. Luego se me ocurrió lo de escribirlo en el diario, como un recordatorio de que no está loca y se lo ha imaginado o ago pro el estilo jaja

**Yasmin-cullen: **Sobre lo de como se van a acercar a ella, bueno ya ha habido un acercamiento por parte de Alice, aunque a Bella no le haga mucha gracias. En el próximo capítulo veremos el porque ha sido Alice y no cualquier otro Cullen.

**LUNATIKACC: **Bienvenida! Tienes razón, Bella ya no los ve como seres fascinantes que conoció en su "primera" vida, sino como personas que le han roto el corazón, ¿entiendes? Sobre la muerte de Bella, más adelante se verá el como murió. Los Cullen saben que murió aunque no saben como. Me alegro de que te guste, espero verte por aquí, besos!

**Lau Aliice Cullen M: **Más bien será los Cullen los que se enfrentarán a Bella por saber la verdad. Y Bella no se lo pondrá fácil. Cuidate y besos!

**Deysi Maria: **Si, se que los capítulos son cortos, los haré más largos, lo prometo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias!

**YondaimeLuminati: **Lo de los números fue un pequeño lapsus T.T. ¿Capuya indecente? Ya verás ya… xD

**Elle Cullen '.D: **Me alegro de saber que va ha haber lectoras fieles *.* Yo tengo varios diarios, todos destrozados prácticamente xDD. Me alegro de que te guste, besos!

**Dreamer1996: **Habrá más capítulos, lo prometo jaja. Gracias!

**Corina: **Muchas gracias! Espero que siga gustándote tanto como ahora.

Bueno, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, decírmelo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos!

Yuuki-chan18


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Llegamos a los 74, no me esperaba tantos en solo 5 capítulos. Espero llegar a los 100 jaja.

Lo mismo de siempre. Las contestaciones a cada review estarán debajo del capítulo. Espero que os guste. Besos.

….

Bella entró en la clase sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad Edward creía que le seguía amando después de lo que le hizo? ¿En qué mundo vivía? No, definitivamente lo que sentía por Edward no era amor. Odio, ira, frustración y añoranza de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Se sentó en su sitio mientras notaba la mirada insistente de sus amigas sobre ella.

-¿Qué?- terminó cediendo la morena

-¿Te importaría decirnos por Alice Cullen quería hablar contigo?- preguntó Elizabeth curiosamente.

-Verás, es una… vieja amiga.- respondió Bella insegura.

-Pero si os conocisteis ayer.- replicó Darla.

-Es que ayer no nos reconocimos.- mintió Bella.- ¿recordáis el verano en el que estuve en Washington hace dos años? La conocí ahí. No nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Si no os llevabais bien, ¿porqué quería hablar contigo?- preguntó extrañada Darla.

-Quería disculparse conmigo.- respondió.

Elizabeth y Darla la miraron con expectación esperando a que continuara.

-No le he dicho que no pero se lo he dado a entender.- dijo Bella. Eso era verdad, no tenía porque mentirles en eso.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó de nuevo Darla.- Parece una chica muy simpática.

-Porque ella y sus hermanos me hicieron mucho daño Darla.-soltó de golpe un poco enfadada.- Por eso.

-Siento haber preguntado Bella.- se disculpó la rubia al ver como se había puesto su amiga.

Bella suavizó su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, es solo que hoy no es un buen día. Simplemente, no hablemos del tema, ¿vale?

Sus amigas asintieron y segundos después entró la profesora dispuesta a comenzar la clase.

…

Alice seguía parada frente a la puerta de la clase de Bella, sorprendida por la respuesta de Bella. Había sonado tan fría, con tanto dolor, como si fuera Bella. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la clase de Lengua donde la esperaban Edward y Jasper.

Se sentó en medio de ellos dos abatida. El resto de la clase charlaba animadamente pues el profesor de Lengua se había puesto enfermo y no tenían que dar la clase.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Edward intentando no parecer ansioso.

Alice le abrió su mente mostrándole a Edward la conversación que había tenido con la chica. Por un momento pensó en no enseñarle lo último que había dicho Bella, pero no se atrevió a ocultárselo. Tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo.

Edward apartó la mirada de Alice después de ver el contenido de su mente para clavar su vista en la mesa con dolor.

-¿Es ella, verdad?- susurró Jasper a Alice mientras sentía intensamente el dolor proveniente de Edward e intentaba controlarlo.

Alice asintió tristemente.

-Nos odia Jazz.- murmuró abatida.- Le rompimos el corazón entre todos así que no la culpo.

-Todo se arreglará.- le aseguró él mientras le cogía cariñosamente la mano. Miró a Edward comprensivo.- Edward, por favor, intenta controlarte un poco, esto no es fácil para nadie pero no es agradable sentir esas emociones.

Pero Edward no le hacía caso. Seguía pensando en lo que había visto en la mente de Alice. _¿Crees que se puede amar a alguien que te rompió el corazón?_ La respuesta de Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Oh, Bella, si supieras que todo lo que dije aquel día era mentira.- pensó abatido Edward.

-Edward…Edward.- llamó Alice al ver que su hermano no le hacía caso.

Edward levantó la mirada para posarla en la chica.

-Conseguiremos que todo se arregle.- le dijo Jasper mandándole olas de calma y tranquilidad.- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es volver a acercarnos a ella y hacer que vuelva a confiar en nosotros.

-Tenemos otra oportunidad Edward.-replicó Alice con seguridad.- Y no se tú, pero yo ya perdí a mi hermana una vez y no pienso volver ha hacerlo.

…..

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos ha hacer mañana?- preguntó Elizabeth mientras guardaba el libro de matemáticas en su mochila y se levantaba de su mesa.

-No se, quizás podríamos ir al cine.- sugirió Darla mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería.

-A mi me parece bien.- asintió Bella estando de acuerdo con su amiga.- Además, no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa. Hoy mis padres estaban muy raros…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Elizabeth.- Que yo recuerde tus padres siempre…

-¿… se han comportado como dos recién casados?- terminó Bella por ella.- Sí, pero hoy estaban… tranquilos. Se me hizo muy extraño.

-Bueno, por una vez que estén tranquilos no pasa nada.- expuso Darla.

-Ya… eso dijo mi madre… con unas ojeras enormes que le llegaban hasta el suelo.- respondió irónicamente mientras entraba en la cafetería y se sentaba en la mesa de siempre.

-Tranquila, verás como no es nada.- la calmó Elizabeth.

Bella asintió. Una chica se acercó a su mesa con unos papeles en la mano.

-Hola chicas, tomad.- la chica les repartió tres papeles a cada una.

-¿Un baile?- preguntó Bella extrañada mientras leía el folleto.- ¿A finales del trimestre por Navidad? Nunca hemos hecho un baile en Navidad…

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer los profesores pensaron que sería divertido hacer uno en Navidad y otro al final del curso.- explicó y luego sonrió.- ¿Participareis este año?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Elizabeth contenta mientras Bella y Darla la fulminaban con la mirada.

-Estupendo.-dijo la chica contenta.- Pasaros más tarde por la biblioteca para hablar de todo.

-Una pregunta.- dijo Bella deteniéndola antes de que se fuera.- ¿Hay que llevar pareja?

-No es obligatorio.- respondió.- Muchos seguramente irán solos y allí bailarán con quien quieran. Hasta luego.

Cuando la chica se fue Darla y Bella miraron fulminantes a Elizabeth que las miraba con una carita inocente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- escupió Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, venga, será divertido.- replicó la pelirroja defendiéndose.

-No, no lo será.- explicó Darla.- El año pasado en el baile de fin de curso nos hiciste lo mismo. Creo que no he pasado nunca tanta vergüenza.

-Te encantó, admítelo.- la picó Elizabeth.- Y a ti también Bella.

-Eso no quiere decir que puedas decidir por nosotras.- musitó Bella.

-Ya, ya.- levantó las manos como limpiándose de toda la culpa.- Lo hecho está hecho y ahora vamos a la biblioteca.

Se levantó de la mesa y agarró a las dos chicas arrastrándolas detrás de ella. Un par de minutos después llegaron a la biblioteca y entraron. Había al menos diez personas, entre ellas Tracy, la chica que les había repartido los folletos.

-Chicas, por aquí.- llamó Tracy desde una de las mesas.

Las tres se acercaron, dos de ellas resignadas a lo que la pelirroja había decidido por ellas.

-Tenéis que rellenar esta hoja.- les tendió una hoja a cada una.- ¿Vais ha hacer lo mismo que el año pasado?

-Claro.- aseguró Elizabeth sin dar tiempo a responder a sus amigas.

-Bien, entonces, Darla apúntate en la sección de canto. La canción no hace falta que la apuntes ahora. Y tu Bella, en la sección de baile con Elizabeth.

Darla y Bella suspiraron resignadas y se sentaron en una mesa para rellenar sus hojas.

-Entonces, ¿volverás a dirigir el grupo de baile este año?- preguntó Tracy a Elizabeth.

-Si, tengo en mente una canción genial para bailarla.

-Bien, pues rellena tu hoja y ya hablaremos con el resto de las chicas.

…

-Estoy emocionada por ese baile.- dijo Alice más animada mientras salían del instituto cuando terminaron las clases.- Además puede ser una forma de acercarnos a Bella. ¿Serás mi pareja de baile Jazz?

-Claro Alice.- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Además… ¡oh!- Alice puso los ojos en blanco signo de que estaba teniendo una visión.

Edward se dio la vuelta bruscamente al ver lo mismo que Alice.

-Alice, ¿me puedes explicar que era eso?- preguntó con peligrosa tranquilidad.

-Eh… no estoy muy segura. Pero ese eras tú bailando con una chica que definitivamente no era Bella.- murmuró Alice.

-Me refiero a lo otro Alice.

-Ah, ¿te refieres al chico que estaba bailando con Bella?- preguntó preocupada por su reacción.

…

Siento que no sea más largo pero estoy un poquillo mala T.T

**Cullen Lorena: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara. Jaja, no es como si tuviera dos personalidades distintas. Es su personalidad actual pero con recuerdos de la anterior, no actúa como la "antigua" Bella.**

**Ester Cullen Swan: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara. A mi también me gusta mucho más este carácter de Bella, es más segura de si misma. Pasare por tus historias cuando pueda, lo prometo.**

**You Belong To Me: Gracias por comentar, esta vez he actualizado pronto jeje.**

**Marce Masen: ¿Yo mala? ¡Jamás! xD Siento que sean tan cortos, los haré más largos, en serio. Y lo de si queda algo, ya lo verás xD. De veras, me alegro mucho de que te guste. Cuídate mucho nena, besos.**

**Mini-cat: ¡Hola! Si, mi también me gusta esta Bella y si, también quiero hacer sufrir a Edward por hacer pedacitos a Bella xD. Muchos besos.**

**Flexer: Gracias por tu comentario. Van a tener que trabajárselo mucho para ganarse de nuevo su cariño y confianza. Después de todo le rompieron el corazón y aunque lo vuelva a juntar siempre quedaran esas grietas para recordar lo que alguna vez pasó.**

**LUNATIKACC: ¡Hola! Creo que es normal que Bella les odie. Eran las personas que más apreciaba y amaba y ellos la abandonaron a su suerte. Edward lo tendrá muy difícil si quiere volver a enamorar a Bella. Sobre lo de cómo murió Bella, saldrá más adelante, no te preocupes. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado, espero verte por aquí de nuevo^^**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: Si, lo se. Hago capítulos muy cortos. Los próximos van a ser más largos. Besos y cuídate.**

**LOQUIBELL: De nada jaja. Siempre contestaré, no te preocupes. Pues siento tener que decirte que vas a tener que sufrir más. Nosotros sabemos que Edward lo hizo para protegerla, pero ella no. Lo de la muerte de Bella saldrá más adelante.**

**Isa-21: Gracias a ti jeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.**

**Yasmin-cullen: Si, pensé que lo lógico sería Alice, después de todo era como una hermana para ella, a pesar de que ahora Bella no la considere así. No tenía ningún sentido que hubiera sido Edward, puesto que Bella hubiera denegado cualquier acercamiento por parte de él, ¿no crees?**

**YondaimeLuminati: Te juro que lo de dejar intriga no lo hago apropósito *sonríe inocentemente* Los próximos serán más largos, lo siento por ti xD**

**Deysi María: Cuando puse a las amigas de Bella quería que una fuera la típica chica que se atreve con todo (Eli) y otra que sería digamos la conciencia del grupo (Darla). Se cuidan las unas a las otras, y más adelante se notará eso. Bella no le pondrá las cosas fáciles, te lo aseguro xD**

**Saraswan: Bien, otra lectora. *Yuuki salta de alegría* Créeme, a mi la respuesta de Bella a Alice también me encantó. No me imagino esa escena de otra manera.**

**Ella Cullen '.D: Lo de los padres de Bella saldrá más adelante. Ella y Edward tendrán que hablar pero todavía no. Ella aun los odia demasiado como para acercarse a ellos. Cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme por mensaje privado o por aquí n_n**

**Meli: ¡hola! Yo también soy 100% E/B. Pero una se pregunta, ¿y si Edward no hubiera vuelto? Y a partir de esa pregunta, aquí está este fic xd. Gracias.**

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, el capítulo es por vosotros, ¿eh? xD

Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Yuuki-chan18


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Definitivamente, cuando llegue a los 100 montaré una fiesta xD. Aunque debéis saber que esta historia no sería posible sin vosotros que me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, lo de siempre. Los comentarios a cada review estarán debajo del capítulo, que espero que os guste. Disfrutad.

…..

-Vamos chicas, no es para tanto.- se defendió Elizabeth mientras las tres chicas se dirigían a sus taquillas a guardar sus cosas para irse a casa.

Bella le mandó tal mirada que si las miradas matasen Elizabeth ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Abrió su taquilla y guardó el libro de Lengua y sacó el de Historia para llevárselo a su casa.

-Eli, sabes que adoro bailar pero en una discoteca, con gente que no conoces y que seguramente no volverás a ver, pero bailar delante del colegio…- se quejó la morena mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Oh, venga ni siquiera Darla se ha quejado tanto.- resopló Elizabeth.

Bella miró a la rubia y la encontró con el ceño fruncido y pensativa. Sonrió de lado.

-Eso es porque está pensando en la mejor forma de librarse de tener que hacer el ridículo delante de todos.

Elizabeth clavó su mirada en Darla que ahora miraba incrédula a Bella por haberse visto descubierta.

-¡Darla!- exclamó con tono lastimero Elizabeth. La pelirroja siguió cabizbaja hasta su coche mientras que Bella y Darla la miraban un poco preocupadas por el cambio de ánimo de su amiga. Ambas se miraron y suspiraron. Se acercaron a Elizabeth y la interceptaron antes de que se montara en el asiento del conductor.

-Está bien. Lo haremos.- musitó Bella sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sin rechistar.- concluyó Darla.

Elizabeth levantó la mirada y sonrió deslumbrante.

-Ya lo sabía.- replicó la pelirroja contenta de haber podido convencerlas.

-Manipuladora.- masculló Bella mientras se sentaba en el coche al darse cuenta de que la chica las había engañado.

El viaje hasta la casa de Bella fue acompañado de un silencio brutal por parte de Darla y Bella que seguían un poco enfadadas con Elizabeth por haber sido engañadas tan fácilmente.

-Llamadme mañana para concretar la hora para ir al cine.- dijo Bella mientras se bajaba del coche.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.- se despidieron las chicas.

Bella entró en su casa y se encontró a su madre viendo la televisión.

-Hola mamá.- saludó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue el día?- preguntó mirándola.

-No ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, desde luego.- respondió ella suspirando.

Su madre la miró interrogante y con el ceño fruncido.

-Van a celebrar un baile de navidad y Elizabeth nos ha apuntado a Darla y a mí para participar igual que el año pasado nos hizo a finales de curso. A Darla en la sección de canto y a mí en al de baile con ella y otras chicas.- murmuró abatida.

-Pero si lo del año pasado os salió genial.- explicó su madre contenta.- Estoy segura de que este año será igual.

-La cosa es que todo ha sido idea de Eli y no nos ha hecho mucha gracia.

-Relájate cariño.- sugirió su madre.

-Lo intentaré.- respondió mientras subía a su cuarto. Se tumbó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos cuando de repente sonó su móvil. Lo cogió de su mochila y observó el número de Eli en la pantalla.

-Hey, Eli, lo de llamar era mañana no hoy y… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó incorporándose al darse cuenta de que Eli no contestaba.

-Bella, llamó desde el hospital.- la voz de Eli sonaba titubeante y muy baja.

-¿Desde el hospital?- Bella se puso de pie de golpe preocupada.

-Hemos tenido un accidente, Darla… Bella, ella está inconsciente, deberías venir.- explicó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Estoy allí en diez minutos, ¿tú estás bien?- preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-Solo algunos rasguños y una brecha, nada importante.-respondió sollozando.

-Voy para allí.- colgó y miró a su madre.- Mamá, llévame al hospital. Darla y Eli han tenido un accidente.

Su madre abrió los ojos horrorizada y se levantó apresuradamente y salió de la casa seguida de Bella.

….

Su madre condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron su madre se paró en el aparcamiento.

-Ve tu cariño, mientras yo busco sitio.- dijo su madre.

Bella asintió, se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la entrada a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se fijó en el mercedes y el volvo que había aparcados fuera. Fue hasta recepción y se paró jadeante.

-La habitación de Elizabeth Stuart y Darla Dawson.- dijo rápidamente Bella sin pararse siquiera a respirar.

-¿Bella?- preguntó una voz tras ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Edward.

-Ahora no es un buen momento Edward.- le dijo antes de que él siquiera pudiera decir algo.

-Están en la habitación 312.- le informó la recepcionista a Bella.

-Gracias.- respondió mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia esa habitación ante la mirada incrédula de Edward.

-309, 310, 311… - pensaba mientras pasaba frente a las habitaciones.- ¡312!

Entró y jadeó al ver a Darla tumbada inconsciente en la camilla con el suero conectado a su brazo derecho y varios vendajes en el otro brazo. Estaba segura que debajo de la sabana había más vendajes.. Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama de al lado cabizbaja.

-Eli.- llamó acercándose a ella y abrazándola preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estábamos paradas en uno de los semáforos cuando de repente un tipo que iba haciendo eses a toda velocidad chocó contra nosotras. Chocó por la parte del copiloto por eso Darla… - se calló mientras comenzaba de nuevo a sollozar.

-Lo importante es que las dos estáis vivas.- murmuró acariciándole el pelo con ternura.- ¿Y el otro conductor?

-En coma, es lo único que nos han dicho.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Darla y le acarició despacio su cabello.

-¿Cómo esta Darla?- preguntó levantando la mirada para mirar a Eli.

-La señorita Dawson se recuperará.- explicó una voz a sus espaldas.

Bella no tenía que darse la vuelta para reconocerla.

-Doctor Cullen.- saludó seriamente mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Bella.- correspondió el saludo. Se acercó para comprobar el suero de Darla.

-¿Qué le pasa exactamente a Darla?- le preguntó confrontándole. Ahora sus amigas eran más importantes que sus estúpidos temores de tener que enfrentar a los Cullen.

-La señorita Dawson tiene la muñeca izquierda fracturada y el hombro derecho dislocado. Tiene una contusión leve en la cabeza y varios rasguños en ambos brazos. En las piernas tiene alguna contusión pero nada grave. Las fracturas sanarán en un par de meses. En cuanto a la señorita Stuart solo unos cuantos rasguños y una brecha en la frente en la que tuvimos que darle puntos.- explicó Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo saldrán del hospital?- cuestionó Bella.

-La señorita Stuart podrá irse mañana por la mañana mientras que la señorita Dawson podrá continuar las clases dentro de una semana, cuando hayamos colocado su hombro en su lugar y le hayamos escayolado su muñeca.

-Bien. Me quedaré contigo esta noche Eli.- le dijo a la pelirroja acercándose a ella.- Cuando venga mi madre, se lo diré.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- preguntó Carlisle seriamente.

-¿Sobre mis amigas o sobre mí?- cuestionó Bella mirándole.

-Ambas cosas.

-Solo voy a poder hacer lo primero, así que…

-¡Bella!- una mujer entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Mamá.- saludó Bella.

-Oh, chicas, ¿qué os ha pasado?- preguntó angustiada Amy mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Elizabeth.

-Un coche chocó contra nosotras, Señora Summers.- explicó Elizabeth.

-El Doctor Cullen ha dicho que Elizabeth podrá irse mañana y Darla saldrá dentro de una semana. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Claro que sí, tesoro.- respondió. Luego se volvió para mirar a Carlisle.- Muchas gracias por ayudar a Elizabeth y Darla, Doctor Cullen. Ambas son como unas hijas para mí.

-Es mi trabajo.- respondió Carlise con una sonrisa.- Bella, espero que podamos hablar en otro momento.

Bella asintió silenciosamente sin estar segura de si iba ha hacerlo o no.

-Oye Bella, no tienes que quedarte esta noche aquí, puedes… - comenzó Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth.- la cortó ella.- Duérmete.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente y en cuanto se tumbó, se durmió.

…

Edward estaba esperando a su padre cerca de la recepción mientras se preguntaba que hacía Bella en el hospital. Su padre apareció por uno de los pasillos y se dirigió hacía él.

-Edward.- saludó Carlisle con un leve cabeceo.

-Carlisle, ¿has visto a… -comenzó el chico.

-… Bella? – terminó por él sabiendo lo que quería preguntar.- Sí, está en la habitación 312. Sus amigas tuvieron un accidente de coche y me tocó ser su médico. Se veía bastante preocupada.

-Eso me pareció cuando la ví en al recepción.- murmuró el joven.- Tengo que hablar con ella…

-Ahora no es el mejor momento Edward. En este momento no tiene la cabeza para pensar en otras cosas que no sean sus amigas.- explicó Carlisle.

Pero Edward no le hizo caso y cuando se dirigía a la habitación su móvil sonó.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar en esa habitación Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- le prohibió Alice una vez que cogió el teléfono.- Si entras ahora ahí, las cosas con Bella solo empeoraran.

-Creí que no podías ver bien su futuro.- dijo con sarcasmo Edward.

-Cierto, pero el tuyo si puedo. Vete del hospital ahora Edward.- Alice colgó tras decir esto último.

-Entonces, tendré que esperar.- masculló el vampiro alejándose de allí.

…..

Espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco, muy poco, dramático. Pobre Darla T.T

**LUNATIKACC: ¡Hola! Pues sí, un baile. Oh, si, Edward y el resto de los Cullen no lo van a tener nada fácil con Bella. Muchas gracias por comentar, besos.**

**LOQUIBEL: ¡Hola guapa! Adoro a Jane y no me importaría conocer a los Vulturis jaja. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**AnaCullen13: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que la historia te parezca original. Espero que siga siendo así jaja.**

**Lizzy90: ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Bien! Jeje. De verdad, me alegro que te guste. Espero verte por aquí, besos.**

**Karla cullen hale: ¡Bienvenida! Yo también espero que estés conmigo hasta el final de la historia xD. Gracias.**

**Deysi María: ¡Hola! Ya estoy mucho mejor jeje. Y ese era exactamente mi propósito: ¡hacerte adicta! Lol Yo también adoro el nuevo carácter de Bella y ya verás quien es la que bailará con Edward.**

**Shana17: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro e que te guste. Besos.**

**YondaimeLuminati: ¿A qué sí? xD ya verás y no no te lo voy a decir jaja.**

**Evedie: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te quedaras enganchada a mi historia xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Elle Cullen '.D: ¡Hola guapa! Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Sobre la respuesta, siempre contestaré, no te preocupes jeje. ¿Te he dejado con dudas por la visión de Alice? No era mi intención… xD Gracias por comentar. Besos y cuídate.**

**Isa-21: Si, definitivamente no es la misma Bella. Es lo que más me gusta de ella jeje. ¡Gracias!**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: Te prometo que intento hacerlos más largos, pero siempre he sido de hacer capítulos de este tamaño y subir los capítulos a menudo que hacerlos largo, o muy largos, y subirlos cada dos semanas o así, pero lo intentaré. Tranqui, sobre Alice y Jasper también habrá algo, a mi también me encanta, sobre todo Jasper *babas* Lo de los padres de Bella, ya lo verás. Tengo muy claro lo que va a pasar con ellos. Muchos besos y cuídate.**

**Darky1995: Pues yo veo normal que Bella esté tan dolida. Y desde luego ellos tendrán que ganarse con el sudor de su frente, metafóricamente por no sudan lol, el cariño de ella.**

**Mini-cat: ¡Hola guapa! Ya sabes que mi trabajo es dejarte con intriga lol Y terminaré esta historia, lo prometo. Besos.**

**Diyola: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu punto de vista sobre los Cullen y Bella. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, cuídate.**

**Marce Masen: ¿Malévola escritora? Muajaja *risa malvada* es la primera vez que me llaman eso, y suena bien lol. Si, Edward sigue siendo el perfecto caballero y Dios andante por donde los haya pero… Bella sigue dolida, muy dolida. Ante eso, no hay Dios andante que valga xD.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Besos y cuidaos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Yuuki-chan18**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Llegamos a 113! De verdad, muchas gracias, me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Muchas de las dudas que os planteáis seguramente ni siquiera pueda responderlas porque sino desvelaría parte de la trama.

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. Va por vosotros. Nos vemos abajo xD.

…..

-Hey, Bella… Bella…- murmuró Elizabeth moviéndola un poco.- Despierta Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos con pesadez dándose cuenta de donde estaba. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos en señal de sueño.

-¿Qué ocurre Eli?- preguntó con voz adormilada.- ¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera?

-No, es que te están esperando fuera.- respondió insegura Elizabeth.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Alice Cullen.

A Bella se le quitó el sueño de golpe y miró a Elizabeth incrédula.

-Vino a buscarte porque se enteró de que estabas en el hospital. Dijo que tenía muchas cosas que decirte y que por favor, al menos la escucharas.- explicó la pelirroja.

Bella suspiró. ¿Hablar otra vez con Alice? No estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero lo que si sabía es que no quería hablar con Edward, el cual estaba segura de que seguía en el hospital. Y donde estuviera Alice estaba Edward.

-¿Estaba ella sola?- preguntó Bella levantándose.

-Si. Me dijo que solo iba a estar ella cuando hablarais.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Enseguida vuelvo. No tardaré mucho.- murmuró Bella saliendo al pasillo. En una de las sillas estaba sentada Alice que había levantado la cabeza en cuanto había sentido la presencia de la chica.

-Alice.- saludó Bella.

-Hola Bella.- respondió algo nerviosa.- ¿Cómo están Elizabeth y Darla?

-Recuperándose. Elizabeth podrá irse dentro de poco a casa y Darla la semana que viene podrá empezar las clases, pero seguro que ya lo sabías.- respondió Bella mientras se sentaba.- Elizabeth me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, otra vez.

-Bella, lo siento.- dijo sinceramente Alice mirándola fijamente. – No quería irme, pero…

-No querías pero lo hiciste.- recriminó Bella sin inmutarse.

-Me gustaría que me perdonaras Bella.- murmuró abatida Alice.- No quise hacerte daño, eras como la hermana que nunca tuve…

-Tú también lo eras, por eso me dolió tanto que te fueras, que os fuerais todos.- respondió Bella bajando su tono de voz.

-Todos quieren hablar contigo.- Alice notó como Bella se tensó ante la mención de todos.- Pero también quieren darte tu espacio. Sabemos que no podemos pedir así como así que nos perdones…

-Ya… ayer Carlisle quería hablar conmigo.- comentó la chica.

-Y Edward también.- explicó Alice.- Se que lo encontraste en el hospital y se que él quería hablar contigo, cosa que impedí. Se que no estás preparada para enfrentarle, a ninguno de nosotros en realidad pero tenía que intentarlo…

Alice se levantó y Bella observó como se iba.

-Te he echado de menos Alice…- susurró Bella admitiéndolo. Alice había sido su mejor amiga y su hermana, y su partida era una de las que más le había afectado.

Alice se detuvo de golpe y miró asombrada a Bella. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica que estaba cabizbaja.

-Pero me cuesta… me cuesta estar cerca vuestro después de lo que hicisteis. Duele. Recordar todo lo que pasó y veros a vosotros es…

-Oh Bella…- murmuró abatida Alice. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y la abrazó insegura sin saber como iba a reaccionar la chica. Odiaba que su don siguiera sin funcionar con ella. Era como ir a ciegas.

-Te he echado de menos Alice,- volvió a decir Bella en un murmullo dejándose abrazar por la otra chica.- te he echado mucho de menos.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras Alice pensaba en como continuar la conversación.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- preguntó esperanzada la chica.

Bella se soltó de su abrazo y la miró.

-No creo que pueda perdonarte del todo Alice pero… podemos intentar empezar de cero.- respondió con inseguridad Bella. Su instinto le decía que no hablara con ellos, que solo iban a hacerla daño de nuevo, pero quería volver a intentarlo… al menos con Alice.

Alice la abrazó con fuerza contenta por la respuesta de Bella.

-Alice…- Bella tenía la voz entrecortada.- La humana necesita respirar, ¿recuerdas?

La chica la soltó disculpándose por casi haberla ahogado. Estaba punto de comentar algo cuando Bella la interrumpió.

-Una cosa más. No quiero hablar con él.- informó seriamente.- No estoy preparada y no se cuando lo estaré.

Alice asintió sin dudar. Se levantó y empezó a pegar saltitos.

-Oh, Bella, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que me hayas perdonado.- dijo con alegría.

-¿No sabías que te iba a perdonar?- preguntó confusa Bella.- Se supone que ves el futuro.

-Pero no veo el tuyo.- explicó con frustración.- Estás continuamente cambiando de opinión.

-Oh, ¿entonces ha funcionado?- preguntó Bella alegrándose internamente de que la idea de cambiar de opinión cada dos por tres, a pesar de saber lo que iba hacer, hubiera funcionado.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- se quejó Alice sin poder creérselo todavía.

-No quería que vieras mi futuro, y ha funcionado.- Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban Elizabeth y Darla.- Tengo que volver con las chicas, ya nos veremos… supongo.

-¿Puedo entrar contigo?- preguntó esperanzada Alice.- Me cayeron muy bien cuando las conocí y me gustaría saber como están, personalmente.

Bella se encogió de hombros y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación se detuvo.

-Una cosa más. El otro día me preguntaron el porque querías hablar conmigo y les dije que os había conocido a ti y a los demás hace dos años en verano en Washington y que estaba enfadada con vosotros por que me habías hecho mucho daño.- explicó Bella.- No podía decirles la verdad, me tomarían por loca.

Alice frunció el ceño al saber que aunque Bella la había perdonado, aunque no del todo se recordó, seguía muy dolida.

Bella entró en la habitación seguida de Alice. Elizabeth estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión. Al ver que las chicas habían entrado apago el televisor y las miró.

-Es obvio que os habéis reconciliado.- dijo contenta Elizabeth.

-No del todo pero por algo se empieza.- explicó Alice acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo estás Elizabeth?

-Estoy bien, dentro de poco podré irme a casa. La que peor está es Darla.- dijo mientras miraba a su amiga que seguía inconsciente.- Pero el Doctor Cullen dijo que se recuperaría pronto.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien.- dijo sinceramente Alice.

De pronto Carlisle entró en la habitación y se veía un poco sorprendido por encontrar a Alice al lado de Bella, o eso parecía. Bella rodó los ojos. Como si Carlisle no hubiera captado el aroma de Alice en la habitación antes de entrar.

-Hola hija, Bella.- saludó cortésmente.

-Hola papá.- respondió contenta la pequeña duende.

-Señorita Stuart- comenzó un poco extrañado por la efusividad de Alice.- Ya puede irse a casa. Ya he firmado los papeles para que pueda irse.

-Genial.- respondió la pelirroja. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró.- Esta noche vendré a quedarme con Darla, no hace falta que vengas tú Bella. Puedes venir mañana, así nos vamos turnando.

Bella asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Llamaré a mi madre para que nos recoja.- dijo Bella sacando su móvil y comenzando a marcar.

-No hace falta Bella, yo puedo llevaros a casa.- se ofreció Alice haciendo que Carlisle se sorprendiera aun más.

-Como quieras.- miró a Elizabeth.- ¿Luego te puede traer alguien al hospital? Porque sino le puedo decir a mi madre que…

-Tranquila.- la interrumpió la pelirroja negando suavemente con la cabeza.- Puedo pedirle llamar a un taxi.

-Como prefieras.- respondió Bella sin estar muy segura.

Antes de que las chicas salieran Carlisle llamó a Alice.

-No llegues tarde cariño, hoy tu madre a preparado tu cena favorita.- dijo el doctor. Claramente quería decir "No llegues tarde para que nos cuentes que demonios está pasando"

-Tranquilo, no llegaré tarde.- aseguró la chica soltando una pequeña risa.

Las tres chicas salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Cuando Bella se montó en el coche de Alice, vio que Edward estaba observándola desde el suyo.

-Alice…- murmuró Bella deseosa por irse de allí.

-Tranquila Bella.- la tranquilizó Alice.- No dejaré que se acerque a ti si tu no quieres.

Bella asintió y Alice salió disparada de allí.

-¿Dónde vives Elizabeth?- preguntó la chica mientras conducía.

-¿Conoces la calle Crawford? (Es totalmente inventada así que… xD)- preguntó Elizabeth inclinándose hacia delante.

-Sí. ¿Vives en esa mansión de la colina?- curioseó Alice un poco impresionada.

Elizabeth asintió sin inmutarse. Al parecer no le gustaba que le recordaran que vivía en una gran mansión. Alice giró hacia la derecha y se metió por un camino que estaba bordeado con árboles. Cuando llegó al final apareció una mansión que coronaba la colina. Aparcó delante sin dejar de mirar la mansión con ganas de verla por dentro.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Alice.- dijo contenta y luego se dirigió a Bella.- Te llamo esta noche por si hay algún cambio respecto a Darla, ¿vale?

Bella asintió y se despidió de ella. Alice se encaminó hacia el pueblo y miró a Bella.

-No sabía que Elizabeth vivía en una mansión…

-Ya… no le gusta comentarlo por ahí.- murmuró Bella.- Ella y Darla viven juntas.

-Pero no son familia, ¿verdad? ¿Y sus padres?- preguntó algo extrañada Alice mientras se detenía en uno de los semáforos.

-Verás, Eli, Darla y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas. El padre de Darla las abandonó a ella y a su madre cuando tenía tres años y su madre no se convirtió en el perfecto ejemplo a seguir, drogas, alcohol, lo típico. A los seis años su madre murió y los padres de Elizabeth la acogieron aunque no la adoptaron. Ocho años después, los padres de Eli que viajaban mucho, tanto por negocios como por placer, iban a ir a París… el avión nunca llegó. Eli estaba destrozada. Ella y Darla estaban solas. Eli había heredado una fortuna enorme y aunque mis padres se ofrecieron a acogerlas en casa, Eli prefirió quedarse con Darla y el resto del servicio de su mansión. Ahora ya está bien. Eli no los veía mucho, pero aun así les quería.- explicó Bella mientras Alice conducía hasta su casa.

El coche se detuvo y Bella se bajó. Se asomó por la ventanilla para despedirse.

-Gracias por traerme.

-De nada Bella.- sonrió sinceramente la chica.

-Oh…- Bella estuvo a punto de entrar en casa cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle una última cosa a Alice.- Alice, dile a Jasper que él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

ALice se veía un poco sorprendida pero después sonrió.

-Se lo diré. Nos vemos Bella.

…..

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Creí que de empezar de nuevo con los Cullen, poco a poco eso sí, lo normal sería que primero se "reconciliara" con Alice. Aun así no será lo mismo, al menos de momento.

**Diyola: Si, tienes razón, Bella era muy antisocial, ahora definitivamente no lo es. Espero que te haya gustado la "reconciliación" de Alice y Bella.**

**AnaCullen13: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por lo de buena escritora jeje. De verdad me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero verte por aquí. Besos**

**Loquibell: ¡Hola guapa! ¿Yo peligrosa? *Esconde las cadenas, cuchillos y pistolas en el armario* ¡Qué va! Ahora es otra Bella, con recuerdos de la anterior, y tienes razón, ella no sabe el porque la dejó por eso le odia, por él le dijo que no la amaba. Tu tranqui, que ya verás xD Le dará un oportunidad a Edward cuando tenga que dársela xD**

**Btvs22: ¿Es que alguien puede negarle algo a Carlisle? xDD Todos sabemos que Edward es cabezota aunque al final Alice le convenció de no hacerlo.**

**Darky1995: Me alegro de que te gustara. Si, pobrecitas T.T**

**Flexer: ¡hola! Si, tampoco es como si fuera a matarlas xD Ellas son importantes en la historia así que no tendría sentido.**

**Lizzy90: Todos amamos a Edward, lo se lol. Gracias por tu comentario, besos!**

**Isa-21: Pues ha hecho caso Alice, como tenía que ser. Edward ya tendrá su oportunidad. Bella no puede hablar con él así por las buenas. Gracias por el halago. Besos.**

**Mini-cat: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿quién no ah tenido ganas de hacer que Edward sufra por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Bella? Vale que el también sufrió, ¡pero eso no salía en los libros! xD Muchas gracias por comentar guapa. Besos.**

**DhampireCry: Gracias. La verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba tantos comentarios en tan poco tiempo, casi monto una fiesta xD. Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad, espero que siga así.**

**Elle Cullen '.D: ¡Hola guapísima! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, algo de drama hay que meter, ¿no? Aun falta para que Bella hable seriamente con él, lo que no significa que no vayan ha hacerlo antes, y algo de conversación entre él y Bella está más cerca de lo que pensais. xD Besos!**

**Meli.n.n BP: Darla se recuperará, lo ha dicho Carlisle xD. Me alegro de que te guste. Muchos besos.**

**Deysi María: ¡hola! Oh… ya verás quien bailara con él, lo interesante será la reacción de Bella, ¿no crees?xD Darla se pondrá bien, lo prometo.**

**Feliz por siempre: Ya me pasé por tu fic^^. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**YondaimeLuminati: ¿tanto se nota? Lol Ja, sabía que te iba a gustar xDD. Y no, no quiero suicidio colectivo! *pone cara de horror***

**Angelina-Black-Meyer: Pues aquí tienes el 8º capítulo jeje. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar.**

**Iziz: Me alegro de que te guste. No suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Chuvi1487: Sobre el como murió Bella saldrá más adelante, no os preocupeis. Con Jake, ya lo vereis xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias**

**MarrCullenWinchester: Nueva lectora, ¡bien! Me alegra de que te guste, espero que siga así. Besos.**

**Mayce cullen: ¿La madre de Edward era pelirroja? No me acordaba lol. Gracias por comentar. Besos.**

**Valente R: jaja de verdad me alegro, siempre es bueno tener nuevas lectoras. Gracias.**

**Jas: La continuaré pase lo que pase, lo prometo jeje. Gracias!**

**Poweryoli: Yoli! Nena, como estás? Que Bella te recuerda a mi? En que? O.O lo del accidente, si, me acordé de ti. Gracias por comentar xD Besos nena, TQ**

**Bueno muchas garcias a todos. ¡23 reviews en este capítulo! A ver si lo superamos en el siguiente xD.**

**Yuuki-chan 18**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! Lo primero quería disculparme por la tardanza. Mi padre me quitó el ordenador por unos días porque tenía que llevarlo a instalar algo así que no me dio tiempo a terminar de escribir el capítulo. Lo segundo, me llegó un review diciéndome de que mi fic estaba en la página de Los malos fics y sus autores. Bueno, que se le va ha hacer, los dos que postearon en el tema me defendieron por decirlo de alguna manera. Gracias por avisar de todos modos. Entiendo que haya gente a la que no le guste.

Sobre los reviews... en el próximo capítulo los contestaré. Aviso que este capítulo será un poco corto porque no me encuentro muy bien... prometo hacer más largo el próximo.

Espero que este capítulo os compense por la tardanza.

…...

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, Alice condujo a toda velocidad hasta la suya. Estaba eufórica. Le daban ganas de volver a casa de la chica y abrazarla de nuevo para preguntarle si todo lo que había pasado era real. Unos minutos después aparcó frente a su casa y se preparó mentalmente para la avalancha de preguntas que le harían en cuanto entrara. Ya lo había visto.

Entró en el salón encontrándose con las miradas de todos los miembros de su familia fijas en ella. Se sentó con tranquilidad al lado de Esme y espero a que ellos comenzaran.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Emmett adelantándose a los demás.- ¿Vas a decirnos como hiciste para que mi hermanita te perdonara?

Definitivamente Emmett quería saber como lo había hecho para poder recuperar la amistad de la chica.

-Hablé con ella.- comenzó Alice.- Fui al hospital porque había tenido una visión donde las amigas de Bella tenían un accidente y quería saber como estaban.

-Hablaste con ella cuando a mi me dijiste que no lo hiciera.- acusó Edward.

-Si entrabas ahí cuando planeabas hacerlo, todo habría ido de mal en peor Edward. Lo he visto y además... ella no está preparada para hablar contigo, con ninguno de nosotros en realidad. Está muy dolida.

-¿Le preguntaste como es que nos recuerda?- preguntó con curiosidad Carlisle.

-No, pero lo haré en cuanto vuelva a verla... ¿podéis creeros que esquivaba mi poder adrede?- murmuró Alice sin poder creérselo todavía.

-Vamos a tener que tomárnoslo con calma.- explicó Esme con tranquilidad.- Ella hablará con nosotros cuando quiera, y estaremos para escucharla cuando sea el momento.

…...

-Bella, cariño, ¿cómo están Elizabeth y Darla?- preguntó su madre en cuanto la chica entró por la puerta.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a su madre.

-Eli ya está en casa y Darla sigue igual. Eli se quedará esta noche con ella en el hospital y mañana lo haré yo.- respondió.

-Me parece bien.- dijo su madre.- Por lo menos han tenido suerte, pudo haber sido mucho más grave...

Bella asintió y se levantó para irse a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras se detuvo.

-Oye mamá, ¿y papá?- preguntó extrañada al no haberle visto en casa.

Su madre le mostró una sonrisa falsa y forzada mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Tuvo que volver a la oficina.- respondió sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Bella se extraño. Hasta ella podía darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de su madre era falsa.

-Oye mamá, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes.

Bella se encaminó hacia su cuarto extrañada por el comportamiento de su madre pero no dijo nada más. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Sus párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo estaba cansado y minutos después se durmió.

…...

La despertó el sonido de su móvil. Todavía medio dormida lo cogió.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Bella, soy Eli... ¿porqué hablas tan bajo?- preguntó extrañada.

-Me dormí sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Darla ha despertado.- anunció la chica contenta.

-Voy para allá.- dijo Bella colgando inmediatamente después sin darle tiempo a decir nada a la chica. Miró el reloj de su móvil. Las ocho de la tarde. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cogió las llaves del coche de su madre para dirigirse hasta el hospital pero cuando salió de la casa se dio cuenta de que había un coche esperándola.

-¿Alice?- preguntó extrañada Bella.

-Vi que Darla iba a despertar y que tu irías al hospital así que aquí estoy.- explicó Alice.- Sube.

Bella entró en su casa para dejar las llaves del coche para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia el coche de Alice. En cuanto estuvo montada, Alice salió disparada hacia el hospital.

-He... estado hablando con los demás.- rompió el hielo Alice.

-Ya me lo había imaginado.- murmuró Bella.

Alice dobló la esquina y dejó el coche en el aparcamiento del hospital. Ambas se bajaron y se dirigieron al edificio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Bella. Al ver la cara de confusión de Alice continuó.- Se que te estás muriendo de ganas por contarme lo que hablaste con ellos Alice.

-Odio no poder ver tu futuro...- musitó Alice. Se quedó callada durante unos momentos.- Carlisle... él quería saber como es que puedes recordarnos.

Bella no respondió inmediatamente. Anduvo hasta la habitación donde estaban Elizabeth y Darla, donde suponía que también estaría Carlisle, y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Sueños.- respondió mirando a Alice por el rabillo del ojo.- Tuve sueños extraños desde que era muy pequeña, y los fui anotando en mi diario. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete todo vino de golpe, y entendí que no eran sueños. Es extraño porque recuerdo todo de la antigua Bella, pero ahora soy otra Bella. Son dos vidas, en una.

Alice asintió un poco sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Entraron en la habitación haciendo que tres cabezas voltearan hacia ellas.

-¡Darla!- Bella prácticamente se abalanzó para abrazarla.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-¡Auch!- se quejó Darla. Bella se disculpó y se separó de ella.- Estoy bien, ahora no me duele nada. Me dieron un sedante.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Darla.- intervino Alice sonriente.

Darla miró a Alice y luego a Bella para después enarcar una ceja. Bella le hizo un gesto como diciendo "luego te lo cuento"

-Bueno señorita Dawson, dentro de un par de semanas como mucho podrá salir de aquí.- anunció Carlisle mientras revisaba unos papeles. Se volvió para mirar a Bella.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Bella miró a Alice insegura, la cual asintió como dándole ánimos.

-Claro.- respondió.

…...

Se que es corto pero como ya dije no me encuentro muy bien. El próximo capítulo contesto reviews, y os doy un adelanto de lo que va a ocurrir: Hablará con Carlisle y tendrá una pequeña charla con Edward.

Yuuki-chan18


	10. Chapter 10

¡Lo siento! Siento mucho la tardanza de veras, pero he estado y estoy muy ocupada. Soy jueza de seis concursos (o más, ya perdí al cuenta T.T) en otro foro y participo en otros cuantos y no veas como quita eso el tiempo. Solo para que lo sepáis, no os preocupéis si tardo en continuar, dudo que me tardaría más de un mes. No dudéis de que lo voy a continuar. Otra cosa, en este capítulo contestaré los reviews como siempre, sin embargo en el siguiente responderé personalmente a cada uno por e-mail, y los anónimos en el propio capítulo (por que por e-mail no puedo).

Espero de verdad que el capítulo os guste, por que la verdad tengo la cabeza hasta arriba de pensar en otras cosas T.T

…...

Bella salió de la habitación seguida de Carlisle bajo las miradas atentas e interrogantes de Darla y Elizabeth. La chica se detuvo y miró fijamente a Carlisle.

-Alice nos contó lo que hablasteis en el hospital.- comenzó el doctor.- ¿Te contó ella... ?

-Sí. Se estaba muriendo de ganas por contarme lo que había hablado con vosotros.- admitió Bella. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.- Sueños.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó un poco confuso Carlisle.

-Alice me dijo que querías saber como os recordaba. Le dije que mediante sueños. Desde los siete años comencé a tener sueños hasta los diecisiete, que es cuando recordé todo de golpe.

-Eso es extraño.- murmuró Carlisle para si mismo.

-Dímelo a mi... - murmuró con un poco de sarcasmo la chica.

-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte, si no te importa.- dijo Carlisle con amabilidad.

Bella se tensó. Intuía perfectamente cual iba a ser la pregunta que iba a hacerle Carlisle y no le gustaba hablar de eso. Carlisle notó el cambio de ánimo de la chica.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres.- explicó el doctor para intentar que se relajara un poco.

Bella apartó la mirada de Carlisle y se mordió un labio con nerviosismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablar de ello así que suspiró con resignación dándole a entender a Carlisle que podía preguntar.

-¿Cómo moriste?- preguntó con suavidad Carlisle, sabiendo que era una pregunta delicada.

Bella se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo y recargó su cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos.

-No es algo que me guste recordar.- susurró abriendo los ojos.- Fue cuatro años después de que os marcharais. Hacía años que no era la misma y Charlie intentaba cualquier cosa para animarme. Al cabo de un tiempo simplemente se rindió. Entonces apareció Victoria.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó sorprendido Carlisle.- La pareja de James...

-Si... me extrañó que no viniera antes a por mi. El caso es que decidió jugar un poco conmigo.- comentó con tono sarcástico.- Al parecer, según ella, matarme sería demasiado fácil ahora que no estabais vosotros allí, así que decidió hacerme sufrir.

-Bella...- murmuró Carlisle.

-Primero, fue a por Reneé.-explicó sin hacer caso a Carlisle, perdida en sus pensamientos.- Al parecer cogió las costumbres de James de grabar las cosas en vídeo. Cuando vimos la grabación, Charlie se puso como loco y cuando Victoria apareció para matarle a él también, Charlie no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que enfrentarse a ella. Claramente no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a andar con nerviosismo por el pasillo.

-No voy a darte detalles, todo lo que voy a decirte es que al final, me mató.- explicó Bella.- El por que estoy aquí ahora, no lo se, ni me importa. Me gusta esta vida. Tengo unos padres maravillosos, y las mejores amigas que una pueda desear. Mi otra vida es como si fuera simplemente un sueño, un mal sueño que a veces me gustaría poder olvidar.

-Lo siento Bella.- se disculpó al cabo de unos momentos Carlsile.- Por todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Si, bueno, ya es demasiado tarde como para remediar lo que ocurrió.

-¿Lo saben?- preguntó con curiosidad Carlisle.

Bella le miró extrañada por su pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a si tus amigas y tus padres saben la verdad.- se explicó el doctor.

-No.- dijo rotundamente.- Y espero que no lo sepan. Elizabeth y Darla creen que os conozco de Washington, cuando fui hace dos años en verano. Espero que lo sigan creyendo. Si algún día tengo que contarles la verdad, lo haré, pero no por que yo quiero hacerlo.

Bella suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar y se dio la vuelta mirando a Carlisle, un poco nerviosa.

-Mira Carlisle, esto no es fácil para mi, ¿vale? No es fácil encontrarme de nuevo con vosotros. Duele. Y mucho.

Carlisle parecía que iba a decir algo pero Bella le detuvo.

-Alice dijo que todos querías hablar conmigo, solo necesito... algo de tiempo.- cuando Bella dijo todos, Carlisle sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Edward.

-Te daremos el tiempo que necesites.- contestó Carlisle comprensivo con ella.

Bella asintió y entró a la habitación. Darla y Elizabeth se callaron al verla entrar. Bella las sonrió para tranquilizarlas y miró a Alice, que estaba cabizbaja. Sabía que había escuchado toda la conversación con Carlisle.

-¿Estás contenta de que dentro de poco podrás salir de aquí, Darla?- preguntó Bella sentándose en un lado de la cama.

-Sí.- contestó la rubia.- Sabes que odio estar sin hacer nada... ¿no podéis traerme los deberes o algo?

Bella y Eli la miraron con cara de horror.

-¡No!- exclamaron a la vez y luego Bella añadió.- Tu descansa y deja los deberes para cuando salgas de aquí.

-Además, parece que no vas a librarte de cantar.- se burló Eli.

Darla suspiró resignada y murmuró algo que sonó a "maldito baile de navidad"

-¿Cantar?- preguntó Alice.

Bella la miró y se dio cuenta de que Alice ya sabía de que se trataba pero que estaba disimulando.

-Si. Eli apuntó, bueno mas bien obligó a Darla a apuntarse, para cantar en el baile de Navidad.- explicó Bella haciendo una extraña mueca pensando que a ella le tocaría bailar.

-Y a ti a bailar.- la acusó Darla.

Con esto último Alice si que se veía un poco sorprendida.

-¿Tú, bailar?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No preguntes.- murmuró Bella resignada.

-Extraño, ¿verdad?- preguntó Elizabeth.- Aquí donde la ves puede bailar perfectamente, pero cuando se trata de andar sobre una superficie plana se tropieza con sus propios pies.

-¿Sigues tropezándote cada dos por tres?- preguntó divertida Alice.

-No tanto como antes.- se defendió ella.- Oye Eli, si quieres puedes irte. Esta noche me quedo yo con Darla.

Elizabeth miró su reloj y asintió.

-Si, ya es tarde. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto Bella.-Elizabeth se levantó y dio un abrazo a Bella y a Darla.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres Elizabeth.- se ofreció Alice con una sonrisa.- También puedo recogeros mañana a las dos antes de ir al instituto.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Elizabeth.- Hasta que no tenga un coche nuevo voy a estar prácticamente incomunicada.-dijo dramáticamente.

Bella y Darla rodaron los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella.- dijo Alice.

Bella asintió viendo como ambas chicas salían de la habitación. Se levantó para coger una silla y sentarse en ella en vez de en la cama de Darla.

-Bella, no tienes que quedarte si no quieres...- murmuró Darla apartándose un mechón de la cara.

-El si me quedo o no, no es discutible Darla.- refunfuñó ella.- Entre semana no creo que podamos quedarnos por las noches pero pasaremos a visitarte.

Darla asintió y luego la miró con insistencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella nerviosa por el escrutinio de la chica.

-¿Vas a decirme como es que ahora pareces llevarte bien con Alice Cullen?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Bueno... estuvimos hablando... aclaramos algunas cosas y ya está. No va a ser todo como antes pero bueno... - respondió en voz baja.

-Oye... ¿te importa mucho si me duermo ya?- preguntó Darla sin reprimir un bostezo.- El sedante está comenzando a hacer efecto.

-Tranquila, duérmete.- sonrió Bella.

…...

Bella se despertó y miró la hora en su móvil. Las tres y media de la madrugada. Se levantó e intentando no hacer ruido salió de la habitación. No había casi nadie por los pasillos excepto algunos doctores y enfermeras de horario nocturno. Llegó hasta una máquina de refrescos y fue a sacar su cartera cuando se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado en la mochila en la habitación.

-¿Te invito?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada detrás de ella.

Bella se tensó de inmediato. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Se dio la vuelta para encararle.

-Edward.- murmuró intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz. Daba las gracias a que él no podía leer su mente.

-Bella.- saludó él igual de tranquilo que siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado brusca.

-Alice me dijo que ibas a quedarte esta noche en el hospital y aproveche para venir a hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.- respondió ella alejándose de él yendo hacia la habitación.

-Bella.- dijo él mientras la alcanzaba y agarraba su muñeca, dándole la vuelta para que le encarara.

Bella se soltó de su agarre dando un fuerte tirón y le fulminó con la mirada enfadada.

-¿Qué Edward?- susurró furiosa no queriendo levantar la voz.- ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Volver a restregarme por la cara que me dejaste en medio del bosque después de decirme que no me amabas?

Por los ojos del vampiro cruzó una nube de dolor al recordar aquel momento y sobretodo al escucharlo de los labios de la chica.

-Bella... yo... no tenía opción. Te merecías algo mejor que yo, una vida humana.- explicó él titubeante.

En ese momento lo que más quería Bella era darle una bofetada pero se contuvo porque lo más probable era que se rompiera la mano en el intento.

-¿Algo mejor?- preguntó incrédula sin dar crédito a las palabras del chico.- Te recuerdo que ya lo habíamos hablado y aclarado todo el asunto vampiro/humana.

-Bella... lo único que quiero ahora es que me perdones.- murmuró él cabizbajo.

Ella le miró fríamente y se alejó un poco más de él.

-¿Sabes lo qué me estás pidiendo?- preguntó en un susurró.- Me rompiste el corazón en pedazos. Me hiciste tanto daño que en los cuatro años siguientes no me recuperé. Era como una muerta en vida. Y ahora, que tengo otra oportunidad, aparecéis tú y los demás. Es como si fuera una especie de broma macabra, ¿sabes?

Edward la miró dolido pero no dijo nada. Bella se dirigió a la habitación y antes de entrar se detuvo y miró al chico.

-Debes saber una cosa. No soy la misma Edward. La Bella que tu conociste está muerta.- sentenció mientras entraba en la habitación.

…...

De nuevo, siento el retraso pero es que ando muy ocupada con concursos y demás T.T. Bueno, os dejo la contestación a vuestros reviews.

Flexer: Siento el retraso de verdad. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya compensado por la tardanza.

Julesgomez: Siento al tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado :)

nanicullen97: Hola. Siento el retraso, espero de verdad que te haya gustado y que te siga gustando jeje

yamitwilightadicts: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que siga así :)

isa-21: siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que te guste el capítulo n_n

LUNATIKACC: Muchas gracias :) Espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Metanfetamina: Gracias por avisar :)

Nessie de Lacy: Me alegro de que te gustara y siento la tardanza.

Loquibell: Hola! Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Lo de los padres de Bella se verá más adelante :)

AnaCullen13: Nos estoy deprimida para nada. De todos modos no creo que eso sea razón para insultarlas. Conmigo no fueron duras, y repito, no creo que sea razón para insultarlas. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado :)

lizzy90: Gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Deysi Maria: Creeme, no es mala idea xD. Pero Edward no lo tendrá anda fácil, te lo aseguro :)

darky1995: Hola! Bueno ya sabes que pasa en al conversación con Carlisle. Espero que fuera como te lo imaginabas :)

ovejita-dm-cs: Me alegro que te gustara de verdad. Espero que siga siendo así. Gracias :)

Catali: Bienvenida :) Bueno, la primera pregunta, no, Edward no puede leerle los pensamientos igual que no podía hacerlo en su otra vida. Dos, Quería que mantuviera su nombre. Si le daba otro nombre entonces sería un persona completamente distinta, quería que mantuviera esa parte de ella.

Tres, con Rosalie nunca se llevó bien así que sería difícil que se reconciliara con ella primero :)

jj vulturi: Si lo se, lo siento T.T. No volverá a pasar.

Marce Masen: Muchas gracias :) Tranquila, vuestros reviews siempre me alegran, son los que cuentan para mi! Espero que las dos conversaciones te hayan gustado, y como ves, Edward lo tendrá difícil.

Gooo: Me alegro que te gustara :)

mayce cullen: de los nervios? Eso me gusta xD espero que haya sudo como te lo imaginabas xD

btvs22: Gracias, y note preocupes, no pienso dejar esta historia :)

EMMA SAWNSEA: Espero que te haya gustado y siento el retraso.

Elle Cullen '.D: Hola! jaja espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias :)

YondaimeLuminati: ¿Tengo que contestarte? Creo que ya te dije todo por tuenti lol

darkmoonkari: Me encanta que te hayas enganchado jeje. Espero que siga así durante el resto de la historia.

Imabt: No hace falta que te pongas de rodillas jeje. Gracias por preocuparte, espero que te haya gustado :)

Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias, me alegro que te guste :)

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tener paciencia :)

Yuuki-chan18


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo jeje. Se que dije que iba a contestar reviews por email, pero al final decidí hacerlo como siempre, así que tendréis la respuesta a vuestros comentarios al final del capítulo. ¡Llegamos a los 201 reviews! Estoy que reviento de alegría n_n, ¡muchas gracias a todos! Sin vosotros esto no seguiría adelante. Bueno, os dejo con este capítulo, que espero que os guste. Besos y gracias de nuevo :)

…...

Bella entró en la habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta se dejó caer al suelo. Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Dolía demasiado. Todo había estado bien hasta que ellos habían llegado y puesto su mundo patas arriba otra vez. Podía soportarlo... después de todo ahora estaba, por así decirlo, bien con Alice, y también había hablado con Carlsile.

Pero la breve discusión, porque a eso no se le podía llamar una conversación civilizada al menos por parte de ella, que había tenido con Edward era como si le hubiera hecho ver que en realidad estaban allí, y no era una fantasía.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al techo mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No... está vez iba a ser distinta de la anterior. Se levantó mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Como le había dicho a Edward, la otra Bella estaba muerta, y ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta.

…...

-Bella...- susurró una voz.

Bella se movió ligeramente pero no abrió los ojos.

-Bella...- dijo otra voz esta vez un poco más fuerte mientras zarandeaba suavemente a la chica.

La aludida murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó a "cinco minutos más"

-¡Isabella!- exclamó Elizabeth.

Bella levantó su cabeza como un resorte encontrando a su lado a Eli y Alice mirándola divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz adormilada mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza en sus brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Tenemos instituto en media hora.- aclaró Alice.

La morena se levantó como un resorte al oír eso y las fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Porqué no lo habéis dicho antes?- preguntó mientras se arreglaba el pelo con las manos. Se agachó para coger su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Se volvió para mirar a Darla que aun estaba dormida.

-Estará bien.- aseguró Alice.- Mi padre la vigilará. Además, solo necesita descansar.

Las tres chicas salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Alice. Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Elizabeth se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Por cierto Alice...- comenzó Bella mientras veía como la chica se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.- Ayer cierto hermano tuyo pasó por el hospital... ¿tienes tú algo que ver en eso?

Alice la miró con culpabilidad justo antes de ponerse a conducir.

-Puede que se me escapara que ibas a quedarte en el hospital pero te prometo que no sabía que iba a presentarse para hablar contigo.- aseguró la chica mientras se detenía en uno de los semáforos.

Bella enarcó una ceja y bufó como si no se creyera lo que la chica le decía.

-En serio Bella, _no _sabía que iba a ir a verte.- dijo remarcando la palabra no.- Supongo que escondió bien sus intenciones.

Bella entendió enseguida lo que Alice quería decir. Edward había pensado hacer otra cosa para confundir a Alice.

-Eh... ¿se puede saber de que estáis hablando?- preguntó intrigada Elizabeth inclinándose hacia delante.

-Anoche vino al hospital el hermano de Alice a hablar conmigo.- aclaró Bella sin querer dar muchos detalles.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- interrogó Eli.

-Edward.- respondió Alice al ver que Bella no tenía intenciones de contestar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Alice aparcó el coche en el instituto y miró a Bella esperando su respuesta con impaciencia.

-Discutimos.- respondió secamente mientras se bajaba del coche.

Las otras dos chicas se bajaron tras ella y se dispusieron a seguirla.

-¿Y... ya está?- preguntó extrañada Eli.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Bella se dio la vuelta para encararlas.- No hay mucho que contar. Discutimos, punto. Fin de la historia.

Las chicas seguían mirándola como esperando más información. Bella bufó disgustada.

-No puede venir como si nada y decirme, solo quiero que me perdones. Tú sabes exactamente lo que pasó, Alice, ¿crees que es fácil?

Alice apartó la mirada dándole la razón mientras que Elizabeth se veía todavía más confundida.

-Mira...- dijo ahora más calmada Bella.- No es fácil para ninguno, lo reconozco, y se que la manera en la que me comporté con él ayer no fue precisamente la mejor, pero en estos momentos solo le veo como la persona que me rompió el corazón, ¿entiendes?

-Lo se Bella, pero...

-No, Alice. Cuando vea que todo esto ya no duele, hablaré con él. Pero por ahora, no puedo.- Bella se dirigió hasta su clase dejando a las chicas mirándola fijamente.

…...

¡Gracias a todos! De verdad. Espero poder colgar el próximo capítulo antes de mi cumpleaños (el 11 de diciembre, ya queda poco *.*). Aquí os dejo la contestación a vuestros reviews.

**Imabt:** Creeme, Edward lo tendrá difícil. Creo que se merece sufrir un poco. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos :)

**Darky1995:** ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara. Si, tardará en perdonarle. Besos n_n

**Yasmin-cullen:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara. Muchos besos :)

**Mayce cullen: **Jaja si tardé bastante pero es que he estado (y estoy) ocupada. Para este capítulo también tardé aunque no tanto.

**LOQUIBELL:** ¡Hola! Siento que te de pena Edward, pero merece sufrir un poquillo por haber abandonado a Bella T.T

**Flexer: **Me alegro de verdad que la espera haya valido la pena. Y si, tuvo que ser Victoria, después de todo nunca se vengo de Bella y Edward por lo de James. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)

**LUNATIKA CC: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, Victoria es así, era lógico que quisiera hacerla sufrir. Si, por fin habló con Carlisle y con Edward. Aunque la conversación con Edward definitivamente no fue como él esperaba. Besos :)

**PrincessBlackVulturi:** Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que siga siendo así :)

**isa-21: **¡Oh, muchas gracias! Espero que los demás capítulos te sigan llegando de ese modo. :)

**maría-kurenai: **Actualicé xD y esta vez no tardé tanto. Espero que te guste n_n

**julesgomez: **Si, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas muchas más ideas para nuevos fics xD. A mi también me gusta esta Bella, es más segura de si misma :)

**alejandra RodVaz: **Lo continuaré siempre, no pienso abandonar el fic. Y sobre Edward... lo siento pero aun le toca sufrir un poco.

**Ovejita-dm-cs:** Me alegro de que te guste :)

**Elle Cullen '.D: **¡Noooo! Te hice llorar T.T, no quiero hacerte llorar... aunque por otra parte significa que la escena salió como yo quería xD De verdad me alegro que te gustara. Muchos Besos :)

**EDWARD-BELLA-MASON:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado n_n

**Nadeshiko Li: **¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho :)

**lizzy90: **Yo también me alegro de estar de regreso jeje. Besos :)

**Maleny Kuran: **Si, pobre Edward, pero aun tiene que sufrir un poquillo más. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**nanicullen97: **Bueno, por preguntar no pasa nada xD ¿Te sigue gustando? Jaja. Si por fin habló con él, bueno hablar... más bien discutir un poco xD. Besos :)

**yamitwilightadicts: **¡No llores! Aquí está la continuación xD espero de verdad que te guste como el anterior :)

**Bite me Sr. Cullen: **Sobre Jake, realmente no se si meterlo en la historia, no sabría en donde meterlo, pero lo pensaré :)

**Ire-96: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :)

**Catali:** Si, lo más probable es que en el siguiente capítulo haya un POV de Edward, así que se verá lo que pensó él y los demás :)

**Lucky Luciano Noctámbula: **Jamás abandonaré el fic ni a vosotras, lo prometo. Espero que esté también te deje con ganas de leer más.

**YondaimeLuminati: **jaja no te preocupes, tambien habrá escenas con sus padres y no precisamente bonitas. :p si bailar, y que? XD

**emma: **Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**beli230: **siento haber tardado, espero que te haya gustado n_n

Bueno, os espero en el próximo capítulo

**Yuuki-chan18 **


	12. Chapter 12

¡Lo siento! Os pido a todos perdón por no haber publicado ningún capítulo en todo este tiempo. Realmente lo siento. Pienso continuar esta historia, y dentro de poco tendréis un capítulo nuevo para leer. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado. Cuando suba el próximo capítulo, lo más probable es que sea la semana que viene, contestaré a todos vuestros reviews. De nuevo lo siento de verdad. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
